Toonami Duel: Rumble in Battle City!
by Super Hurricane
Summary: Slightly longer, but with some interesting YGO battles... (5th chapter up!) Please reviewsign up...
1. The goddess's challenge:Toonami Dueling

Drode: (Pops in via Impossible Man teleportation) Hello, hello! Welcome all authors to a speculator fanfic that will revolutize the future! I am Drode, master of filing crossovers, seamer of threading plots, and co- worker on this fic!  
  
(A screen that looks like it was stolen from Medabots pops up) *** Information Database*** Drode: Wildcard Muse for hire  
  
Class: S  
  
Speciality: Creative Drain  
  
ATT Power: 1500  
  
Weapon: Fire Poker  
  
***************************** Drode: ( rolls eyes) That's a Database Screen, they pop up only if the person reveals his name. And no, I do not drain creativity, I-  
  
(A boot is thrown from the side of the screen and smacks Drode in the head)  
  
Drode(: (rubs the sore spot) Owch. That is my owner, Super Hurricane, or SH for short. He's on the rack as usual.  
  
(Screenspot of SH staring at a blank screen for hours)  
  
Drode: Thankfully, as a Class S level Muse, I can get this bozo to comply with my wishes, which is for him to build a reality series! (Takes out a hot poker from hammerspace and walks behind SH, who is lacking sense)  
  
SH: (Gets poked) O.O EEEEYYYYOOOWWWW! (cools down and begans to type furiously) I am now ready to type!  
  
Drode: (shrugs): o_o;; Too bad, I guess he put lotion or anti-muse cream this time. Still, even I'm impressed from all the research he's done. So read already and review, or I will block your creativity for a few months!  
  
(A room opens up, revealing a Japanese Man typing away at a computer. Drode is standing near him threateningly holding it's red hot poker. The man is sweating bullets if you didn't notice)  
  
I, Kazuki Takahashi, hereby give permission to Super Hurricane to make the Second series of Yu-Gi-Oh into a Toonami Duel Crossover-HELP! I'm being held hostage! Police! National Guard! Save me from this freak who is repeatedly poking a sharp point at my-  
  
(Drode reverts the poker into a mallet and clobbers him before he could write anymore, and begans typing.)  
  
I was kidding about the stuff in the last few sentences. Toonami Duel belongs to NocturneD and someone called Ultima Trev, even though he changed the name a while back. The characters belong to Toonami and to the multiverse. The authors own themselves, and Yu-Gi-Oh is 4Kids Entertainment Property."  
  
Unknown City, Japan  
  
"And now, may the Battle City Tournament begin!!!" yelled the stern voice of Seto Kaiba over the loudspeakers. Everyone then proceeded to scramble to avoid the rush of duelists running around.  
  
Yes, duelists. The setting is Domino City, one of Japan's most advanced and richest cities on the map, who's internal function is to prosper. However, since Kaiba had returned from Duelist Kingdom a while back, the city was now a giant background for a new tournament, with new rules and technologies. Overhead was Kaiba's personal blimp, in which scanned the city for progress of all the duelists in multiple areas. Why was Kaiba going to great lengths by acquiring the city he was born in, in order to make a battle royale? The three God Cards, one of which he held, were what he was after. It will be a shame now, seeing in just a few hours that these cards he's looking for will be obsolete. (M/N:Oops, foreshadowing.bad.)  
  
"Ok, you got your deck?" This came from a supermarket. Two male teens were organizing their decks before splitting up. One was sturdily built, wearing a blue Capsule Corp jacket, black jeans, black T-shirt, yellow boots and blue gloves. His hair was a black mop, condensed into a mushroom cut, awhile his eyes were dark, his eyebrows thick. The other looked like he was about to take on anyone, his brown hair combed on both sides like waterfalls. Black sunglasses covered his eyes, and he wore a black leather jacket to go with his pants.  
  
"Sure did. After all, you did say there was money involved, and I'm up for anything these guys have." The guy with the shades said, reshuffling so he'll have good cards for the first round.  
  
"Just be careful. When sunset happens, we'll meet in the park. I hid some sleeping bags and food there. And when we have enough, we'll see who kicks who's butt." The guy with the neat jacket said, as he walked off. The guy with the dark sunglasses nodded and walked off as well in the opposite direction, holding his arm to support the heavy holo-emitter.  
  
"I hoped I would get something light, but this will have to do." mumbled a unknown duelist on the roof of a Drug Store. His holo-emitter lay by his side, and he appeared somewhat depressed. His green hair waved in the wind, green eyes wincing from the bitter cold. Standing up, he sighed and pushed a button on what appeared to be earmuffs. Fzzzt! A transparent green visor appeared and he began reading the data on it. "Hmmph, nothing but losers in this area. I might as well get some practice duels in before taking on the big boys." He pushed a green button on his backpack, and a set of holo-foil wings unfolded like a glider. He then proceeded to fly off the building to search for contenders.  
Elsewhere, where we find at least one duelist who we all know and get annoyed by his supreme duel skills, is busy relaxing on the park bunch. His big hair swayed back and forth with the calm breeze.  
  
"Ahhh, after that battle with the Rare Hunter, it feels good to get a little rest, don't you think so, Yami?" said Yugi Moto, who lazily watched the clouds go by. The match took a bit out of him, so Yami told him that he would like a pit stop. After all, they practically had the whole day to find challengers. So Yugi bought a Sweet Potato from one of the carts dropping by. Unfortunately, the potato had ill effects on Yami, who had never tasted such rich food before.  
  
'I believe this position will get the blood going again, I'm still a bit pale from that sour potato you ate. Spirits can taste these things, and it almost burnt my non-existent gut.' Yami said in thought, as he was also relaxing in the same position.  
  
"Say, are you holding this for someone special?" asked a somewhat annoyed female voice in front of Yugi's head.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi sat up straight, a bit confused, and turned to see a sorta puzzled teenage girl who was looking at him funny, hands on her curved hips.  
  
"I said, can I sit there or not?" The girl said, repeating in a different way, awhile looking at him as if he was worth a ton of cash. Yugi gave her the once-over, she did seem friendly, what with her killer fashion sense. She looked even better than Tea and Mai combined. After all, she was probably dressing down because it was quite warm this season, with a neon tank top, tan copri pants and thick sandals. Her brown eyes were also creepy looking as if she was a lure to him. 'No! Must resist!!! Feeling strange!'Yugi thought to himself as he held his head and shook it.  
  
The girl seemed to giggle at Yugi's antics, and Yugi stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry, sure, you can take my seat. I was just relaxing anyways." He moved his feet off and sat in a upright position.  
  
"Thanks." She said, sitting down next to him, and stretched. Yugi noticed a dueling device on her arm, only not as silver, but with gold rims and platinum card holders.  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked politely to the girl. She turned her head to what he was motioning towards and smiled.  
  
"This old thing, it's a customized dueling deck holder. I put it on to look fancy in which resembles a lot about me." She said, expanding a hand to him, "People around here call me Shinigami, and I believe that you must be the infamous Yugi Moto. Care to duel, I need a little practice, but I don't want to give out rare cards or locator cards just yet."  
  
"Um, sure as long as you've willing." Yugi said, a bit nervous, since he had no idea who this girl called Shinigami was, nor why she wanted to face him without taking something. Maybe a test?  
  
The two got off the bench and backed up from each other till they were in dueling range. Yugi made the first move, as his holo-emitter opened up to launch the mini-emitters, creating his side of the field.  
  
At the Battleship..  
  
"Big brother, Yugi's up to bat again, and this time it's against a duelist who's name just appeared in the files." Mokuba said, taking out a printed file on the duelists. Seto warily took it and looked it over, scanning it.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not familiar with this duelist." Seto said, a bit annoyed at the odd name for the mysterious Shinigami. He turned it over to one of his lackeys carelessly, "Run it over on the tournament map, if her name doesn't exist, neither does she."  
  
KA-BOOMM! The lead doors to Kaiba Corps main office buckled. Instantly all the personnel went for cover, since they were unarmed. Kaiba was mostly taken back by this as well, someone must've gotten past his security, but who?  
  
BRRRREEEEET!BRRRREEEET! The doors rambled even more, as the intruders repeated blasted it. The lab lackeys screamed and ducked under their desks, for they weren't suited for battle. Kaiba looked at them cowering with distaste, and moved Mokuba into the bulletproof glass wall that came down in back of him.  
  
CRRASH! Four muscle-bound juggernaut employees in black suits finally broke through the door. One of them was Kemo, whom Kaiba realized as one of the Boards and Pegasus's lackeys.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my battle royale!" Kaiba yelled as he ran at Kemo full force, with his fist ready to strike. But as soon as he came upon the smirking Tristian-look alike, who was just standing, and struck, Kemo disappeared like a bad hologram.  
  
"What?" Kaiba was transfixed, as he hit empty air where Kemo was. 'How? He wasn't this fast before!'  
  
"Heheheh." A earthshattering blow came from behind as one of the goons struck his back, causing him to lurch over. Seto noticed boots by his side, and saw Kemo grinning.  
  
"Ummpf!" Kemo upperkicked Kaiba's face, and swiftly knocked his feet from under him in two moves. Kaiba endured it, but fell on his back.  
  
"Seto!!!" Mokuba yelled scared, as he pried the glass wall up and ran to help his brother.  
  
"Stay back, Mokuba! There's not much you can do!" Kaiba said, getting up and feeling his face. A part was wet, as he touched it, bringing up a hand with traces of blood. Obviously the kick knocked out one of his fillings and gashed his cheek.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry if my guards disturbed your little party, Kaiba- Boy." A mocking tone said, as a white-haired figure walked through the door, his right eye glass.  
  
"Pegasus." Kaiba sneered, just as four more heavily armed guards surrounded him, aiming 9.8 calibers at his head.  
  
"I suggest no moving from that spot, my guards are highly tense from a overdose of sugar, and will knock you out if you try an attack on me." Pegasus smirked, as Kaiba moved Mokuba behind him.  
  
"Nice work, Pegasus, I'm impressed." A teenager about Kaiba's age was the next to enter through the doors, hounded by several guards carrying two magnums each. He had black hair dripped into spikes, the back a ponytail. He had green eyes, and had dice for earrings. His name, Duke Devlin, owner and creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
"Duke? What the- are you doing there!" Kaiba, knowing full well of his new dice-throwing rival. Duke smiled, brushing a strand of hair to the side.  
  
"I received word that the great Pegasus was coming there with another, and decided to join the party." Duke smiled, scratching his chin awhile going over to the maker and owner of Duel Monsters.  
  
"Good to see you again, Duke. I trust you decided to join our little coup takeover." Pegasus said, as the two shook hands, smiling evilly.  
  
"Wait, there's more of you?" Kaiba asked, as mad as heck as that now Mokuba was dragged away from him because he was too occupied staring at Pegasus's glass eye; seeing he had seen only a gold eye before, and was unused to it not glowing.  
  
"Indeed." That icy tone was not Pegasus. The room suddenly got foggy and cold, Kaiba didn't like this situation. Really, he didn't, since his new battle suit was so open he was starting to get shivers down his spine. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the floor was starting to gleam. 'Ice? But we're in 75 degrees, impossible!"  
  
"Vot so impossible, Mr. Kaiba." A surly voice with a thick Russian accent commented on Kaiba's intuition, "anything is possible when you control everything." Kaiba stiffened, as if he was in this position before. He could no longer see Duke or Pegasus from the thick fog but he could tell the guards were there and could see him perfectly.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba's eyes searched left and right, looking for the source of the voice. He was already planning to mug and run.  
  
"I.am your MASTER!" A giant hairy muscular palm launched out in front of Kaiba without warning, in the middle was a small black hole. Kaiba was completely paralyzed once it touched his flesh, and attempted to scream as it zapped him with static-like charges through his entire body. Then, the pain stopped.  
  
Seto fell over in a slump, his hands still twitching from the rapid pulse given. 'Can't move.ANYTHING!' he thought, as he tried everything in his power to get up. He couldn't even speak now, and what was worst, was he had lost his memory of how to fight back.  
  
The room turned back to normal at that instant the hand came off his head, and Kaiba stared up a large giant of a man. He was perhaps in his 40's, at least, with a large rugged black beard. He was heavily built, and a bit short, perhaps a foot shorter than Pegasus. He was wearing a business outfit, with a red necktie and all the trimmings attached, but in his eyes, his eyes showed the fire of a madman.  
  
"As you can tell gentlemen, the situation only was minor." The Russian man said, taking a black briefcase from one of the lackeys, "But I expect full cooperation between the three of us." He opened the case, revealing large bundles of American dollars. Duke and Pegasus nodded, as two thugs came forth, carrying suitcases of their own. Opening it, both also revealed large amounts of money.  
  
"30 million American dollars all together, that should be enough to lure them to come to us." Pegasus said, gleefully, "and with all those duelists, and our new and improved dueling decks, not even Little Yugi-boy will stand a chance against." he stopped for dramatic effect and started up again ,"the Card Axis!!!"  
However, the burly man slapped him in mid-glee, "Stop that you fool, the effects of the Mind's Eye lasts for a few hours. Instead of acting like a very stereotypical 60's villain, you should begin to gag Kaiba and tie him up with my personal wire-rope. I doubt even he can get out of that. Either way, keep the boy out of my sight." Pegasus and Duke nodded as one as they lifted the body away into the hallway. The man tapped his fingers as he sat down in front of the main computer, and immediately rewired it to obey all his commands after 3 minutes of hacking. "Lousy Japanese technology, in Siberia, we had more finer security, says I, Vladmir Globex!"  
  
Back at the much ignored duel between Shinigami and Yugi.  
  
(Shinigami):S  
  
Yami Yugi: Y  
  
***Information Database*** Name: The "Great San" Shinigami  
  
Deck: Mech-(40 Cards)  
  
Traps: None  
  
Element: Zoids  
  
Special Attack: Curse of Sakura  
  
Class: B league (Last Tournament-Kyoto Royale 3rd Place)  
  
ATT Power: 900  
  
Weapon: Fierce Temper (+400 each time she gets angry)  
  
************************  
  
S: (LP 4000) I'll start it off first, by summoning forth Shield Liger!  
  
Y: (LP 4000) What? (A giant blue robot shaped like a lion appears in front of him, the crowds run for cover as it takes up space and causes a mini- quake as it moves it's feet)  
  
(Shield Liger ATT 800 DEF 900)  
  
S: Impressed? This is officially now part of Duel Monsters, signed and merged by Pegasus. The series is known as Toonami Duel, as like the TV shows placed in America, in order to publicize the regular E-cards. I bet you don't get the news often.  
  
Y: Enough talk! I summon the Feral Imp! And I place this card face down on the field. (The floor shimmers as the Imp rises up to face the Liger, and a face down card)  
  
S: 'Hmm, it might be a trap, by what the heck, Feral Imp don't stand a chance when I get the right element.' I'm sorry Yugi, I'm not going to attack it this turn, instead, I'm going to sacrifice it for a higher level monster. (The Shield Liger disappears and reappears as the Liger 0)  
  
(Liger Zero ATT 1200,DEF 800): (roars)  
  
Y: Then I'll place this card face down as well, ending my turn.  
  
S: 'Why isn't he attacking? I thought by watching the previous duel that I would learn his strategy. This bites.' Okay, I place this card face down and send Liger Zero to attack your face down card!  
  
Y: Activate Spell Binding Circle! (Liger 0 has suddenly become paralyzed)  
  
S: What the!  
  
Y: (eyes are closed for a moment) You attacked me without thinking of the consequences to your monster. Now it is 700 points weaker then before. My turn. (Flips the face down card up to reveal Monster Replace!)  
  
S: No! Impossible!  
  
Y: Indeed it is, for in my hand I now use Monster Replace to switch Feral Imp for the SUMMONED SKULL!(Feral Imp disappears and Summoned Skull pops up using its battle cry) (Summoned Skull: ATT 2500,DEF 1200  
  
S: Oh geez.  
  
Y:Summoned Skull, Lighting Strike! (It starts its high pitched scream as lightning hit's the Liger, causing it to short-circuit and fall over in a daze.)  
  
S:( LP 4000 - 2600) 'Drat. Time to get serious!' I summon Jamie's Terras and use the Element Card, Flight Optimize, to make it not only +800 att stronger, but also decrease chances of getting hit by your electricity! 'And a new way to keep my life points intact' (Terras: ATT 2000,DEF 1300)  
  
Y: Hmm, I ever heard of a Element Card. What does it do?  
  
S: 'Geez, where did this guy come from? Everyone knows this game, it's in every card shop in the world!' Element Cards are based on four types of cards that we duelists play, consisting of Misc, Mech, Fighter, and Magic- type cards that can boost or drop our warriors on the battlefield like what you used with the Spell Circle.  
  
Y: Well, seeing I can't attack with that metal bird in the air for a few turns, I'll put a card face down in defense mode and one face down as well.  
  
S: 'So, he has another monster on the field. I'll whap it too once I find the right card.' (Reshuffles cards in hand and draws a new card) 'Perfect.' I call upon Leena's D-bison! (The giant bull appears and snorts. D-Bison ATT 1500,def 1200)  
  
Y: 'I don't like this, she's way too confident.'  
  
S: Now, Terras and the D-Bison will be excellent sacrifices. Y: (eyes widen) Right now?  
  
S: Indeed. I call upon the ancient ritual that will accept two moderate class monsters! (The two disappear, as a new card formed on her disk) I summon.(takes the card and places it in attack mode) the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Y: 'A Blue Eyes White Dragon! How is this possible, Kaiba never mentioned this!'  
  
S: (smirks) Impressed? I have another one just like that in my deck.  
  
Y: (points accusingly)You lie. Kaiba made only 4 and one of them was destroyed!  
  
S: (sighs, since apparently she feels she's dealing with a rookie) Toonami Duelists can get rare cards like this in tournament and normal battles once up to B level rankings. The Globex Corporation mass produce these things so much they're pretty much worth a few dollars, and still stink when battling other TD warriors. Since it's out now, I can't attack.  
  
Y: (Turns cards sideways) I switch my Skull into Defense Mode. And I place another card face down.  
  
S: (draws a element card and smiles) 'Instead of wasting his Summon Skull, it's time to get the pieces of the puzzle together. Not even Noc had a chance against my ultimate beast.' I summon another Liger 0!  
  
(Liger Zero (1200/800)  
  
S: And I play this Element Card, Call of the Zoidian! Which allows me to draw three cards and discard two.  
  
Y: I now play Magical Hats! Hats, materialize! (Four hats appear, concealing the Summoned Skull and the cards played)  
  
S: Big deal. I now summon Liger 0 Schinider!  
  
(Liger Zero Schinider (1800/1400).  
  
S: 'These hats could be a problem, but my card can easily destroy them'Beware, Yugi! In one more move, I will send at you my rarest card ever!  
  
Y: (draws a new card, face expressionless) 'Strange, why isn't she playing trap cards at all? This monster had better be worth it.' Well then, take your best shot. I'm not doing anything this turn.  
  
S: (draws a new card) Fine! I will discard my Blue Eyes in order to make the final part of the puzzle come to life! And place this card on the field as well! (THE BEWD roars as it blows up, in its place is a green heavily armed Liger) Liger 0 Panzer, is now summoned!  
  
Liger Zero Panzer (2250/2000)  
  
Y: (draws a card and studies it) 'I don't get it, but I'll let her go again and see what she has.'  
  
S:And now, (draws the card out) Fusion Element! Liger 0 Uber, awaken! (All three glow and roar, as the ground shakes. Yami is barely able to stand up from the sudden earthquake)  
  
S: Sword, Shield and Armor Units Combine into Uber! (The ground splits in three directions as a massive head erupts in front of Yami, and the rest of it come up as well. It looks like a Liger, only with Panzers twin cannons/thick armor, and Schinider's seven blades. Yami's face pales more than usual)  
  
(Liger 0 Uber (5650/4300)  
  
Y: 'Yugi! That thing is over the charts! How exactly can we beat that thing, he'll annihilate any monster on the field!' 'Don't worry, Yami, I have already set up the bomb'  
  
S: Now that that's out of the way, my Uber can use it's Hybrid Buster Claw special ability to destroy all your magical hats, and your Summoned Skull! Now, Uber, Hybrid Buster Claw! (Uber powers up as all turrets, blades, and special effects light up and runs straight at the magical hats)  
  
Y: Not today, Shinigami!  
  
S: WHAT?!?  
  
Y: I'm activating a special trap card, the Horn of Heaven, which I sacrifice the Summoned Skull to take out your Uber!  
  
S: 'A trap? SHOOT! I completely forgot to load up with counter-traps, I'm completely defenseless!'  
  
Y: (Watchs his hats disappears as the Skull is accepted. Both monsters wail as they explode into pixels)  
  
S: My.best card. (LP 2600)  
  
Y: My turn. (places it in attack mode) Winged Dragon of the Fortress! Now, attack her life points! (Winged Dragon spews a giant fireball, which hits Shinigami in the chest, but barely fazes her)  
  
S: (LP: 2600 -1400) Was that the best you got? (draws a new card and smiles) I call upon Washu! Who of course is my second most powerful card.  
  
(Washu ATT 900, DEF 1500)  
  
Y: I doubt she is much of a threat. Winged Dragon, attack Washu!  
  
(The Dragon fires it, but the fireball appears to disappear as it gets within a few feet of her)  
  
Y: What? S: Hehehehehehehahahahah! Washu has the power to deflect primitive energy blasts below 1500! Her other effect is to convert her DEF to ATT strength once she successfully deflects it because of her Goddess Status! Prepare to be spanked!  
  
(Washu 2400 ATT, DEF 0)  
  
S: (goes into dramatic victory pose! Now, Washu! Attack his pathetic dragon! (Washu opens up her gate portal ands types some data in. The pink void opens up, sucking in the Dragon and sending it into oblivion)  
  
Y: (4000 - 2800 LP) Arrrgh! (draws a new card, and smiles)  
  
S: Hmmm?  
  
Y: You have displayed good battle cards decently, but you have several flaws. One, you have no cards until I say my turn is over, two, you lack trap cards, and three, you don't have what I hold now.  
  
S: And what is that?  
  
Y: (shows the card) Reborn the Monster! And since both our graveyards are open, I bring back your Uber onto my side! (Uber appears on Yami's side of the field, unneeding any special effects)  
  
S: Impossible! That is my rare card!  
  
Y: Not anymore it's not! Liger 0 Uber, Hybrid Buster Claw! (The Uber roars as it's twin cannons fire, causing the earth to shatter beneath it's awesome power. Washu's face is expressionless until it hits, then begins to laugh as she explodes)  
  
S: (LP 1400 - 0) No! I can't lose!  
  
(End battle sequence)  
  
Shinigami dropped to her knees, and struck the ground a few times, her cards were laid about on the ground. Yami looked on seriously, but felt sorry for her. After all, she was probably a rookie of some sort, and it was just a practice match for her. Heck, they agreed not to exchange cards or locator cards.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" Yami reverted back to Yugi after seeing that this was a personal issue. Shinigami continued to hit the ground a few more times, with her wristwatch glowing reddder everytime she did it, then raised her head to face Yugi. Her eyes were intense, as if she had a Yami herself, she seemed older, more dangerous than during the duel.  
  
"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?!?" She stood up and faced Yugi in a manner of looking down upon him, the clouds began to turn black and swirled as if wind was taking them full circle, even the trees were starting to change, "YOU FOOL! I AM THE GREAT SANSHINIGAMI, THE GODDESS OF DEATH, AND I WAS BEATEN BY A RUNT! NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" She stretched out her hand and her eyes glowed as the trees began to bloom beautiful sakura flowers. Then they fell off, swept by a unseen wind that pulled them into Shinigami's energy suction, covering her in a wind funnel(N/A: Think of this like George De Sand's Rose Hurricane), "I MAY BE BOSSY, I MAY BE LOUD, BUT THOSE WHO DEFEAT ME WILL SUFFER! CURSE OF SAKURA!"  
  
With that, the blossoms opened all round her, releasing a widespread stream of pollen in every direction. Yugi's eyes widened as the pollen overcame him, and he blacked out from the non-lethal overdose. All bystanders also shared the same fate, some allegic broke out in hives before fainting, and some began coughing because it got in their mouths and fell over ko-ed.  
  
Shinigami's eyes cleared, and lost the furiousness. "Hmmm? What happened to everyone?" The clouds turned back to normal, and she found herself stepping in sakura leaves. "Oh well." She happily skipped away, knowing nothing of what she released. It will be a few hours before the effects will wear off on everyone else though.  
  
Three eyes opened on one of the bystanders, who dizzily shook off the pollen. He was built sturdy, but his blazer jacket contained the muscles. He wore blue jeans going down to his feet and a black t-shirt covering the chest. He had an extra eye on his forehead, which was covered by his thick hair. The teen snorted as he began to check each victim.  
  
'Heheh, paydirt. Shinigami really did it this time." The teen thought as he walked past Yugi, and checked out his deck, 'still, he seems sort of weak now. I'll just have to give him a little power, in exchange for the life-force sword he has.' He pulled out his own deck, and went through it. The camera fades out as he inserts the cards inside, and takes some of Yugi's out.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((-------------------------------------------------- ----}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Drode: o\ _ /o: You moron! I want to see the kid fry!  
  
SH: (ignores Drode as he begins the next chapter) Uh huh.  
  
Drode: Don't make fun of me!  
  
SH: (types away) Surrrre.  
  
Drode: Fine. (zaps him with the poker again, as he falls once again into a creativeless slump)  
  
Next Episode of Toonami Dual: Battle City World Tournament  
  
-Mai Valentine gets a new rival as a mysterious man bests her in a battle, could he have a millineum item of some sort?  
  
-Marik learns of the new arrivals: the hard way. And gains two more reasons why he shouldn't use a mime as his disguise..  
  
- Pegasus has a dangerous and somewhat illegal method to get Joey and Yugi to comply with the tournament, what could it be?  
  
(Drode walks in with a chart, holding all the names on it)  
  
Drode: Listen up! I'm going to have this up only once during this entire series. There are 32 spots for duelists, 22 of which are filled. In order to get advancements and reserve a spot you must either A. Leave a very special Yu-Gi-Oh website address in your review, for my master lacks sites containing cards involving trap and magic cards as well as monster effects for Yu-Gi-Oh cards, seeing he has never played the game before as you can tell in this chapter, or B. Give my master the 411 on what Duel Monsters Yugi has now, and what Toonami cards Yugi should get. That way my master can build a counter deck for Globex and the other idiot members. There's the listings, review and give your vote!  
  
(Warning, some names may have changed) 1.NocturneD  
  
2. Ultima-Trev  
  
3. SanShinigami  
  
4. Ghetto-Sniper  
  
5. Robster80  
  
6. The Happyman  
  
7. Serena Yui  
  
8. Red Dragon Zero  
  
9. Black Panther  
  
10. Super Hurricane  
  
11. Famboyimus Prime  
  
12. Janus Ashtear  
  
13. Zoe Mononoke  
  
14. Kungfool89  
  
15. Shadow Cell  
  
16. Ballroom Blitz  
  
17. Bit Strider  
  
18. Chibi-Chan  
  
19. Pluto  
  
20. Ice Princess 21. Crescent Fury 22. Phantom Mask (a early entry, wished to keep his real author name a secret, best I could do on short notice) 23. ?-It could be you! 


	2. Fly high Mai! Prime vs Panther: Duel of ...

(A bush wobbles out on to the stage where the fanfic is being held. Suddenly, as it reaches the middle part, a gray-haired man with a pointed mustache and referee clothes jumps out and lands perfectly on the ground. Several spotlights cover him at all angles.)  
  
Mysterious Man: Hello all contenders and viewers! Before we get this fanfic started, are we in agreement?!?  
  
Audience: Get on with it already!  
  
Mysterious Man: Okay! I, Mr. Referee, am substituting for Drode, who is at the moment in the stalls. The author purposely inserted in this because Joe Mello put me in his! I, Mr. Referee, shall give out the rules of Super Hurricane's TD Tournament, so that all authors can become aware of what they are getting themselves into!  
  
(A Wormmon struggles over to the middle of the arena, pushing a giant chart of rules behind Mr. Referee. It then loomily scruttles away.)  
  
Mr. Referee: That was another muse of Super Hurricane's, but that's not important right now! What is important is the rules!  
  
1.No cheating (adding extra cards, having spies look at cards, etc.)  
  
2.You must have 20 locator cards to produce the true location of the battleship if a TD player, or 10 if a Duel Monsters player.  
  
3.All sorts of weapons are allowed.  
  
4.If you use a weapon or attack to permanently injure a duel monsters player, you are officially disqualified! But if injured by a TD duelist, clinics will be open and free of charge.  
  
5.Mr. Referee is in charge of official card battles, and the Judge Capsule Satellite.  
  
6.If you are to lose, you must fork over 2 locator cards, regardless of how many the duelist has, or what the duelist is, and one of your rare cards.  
  
7.You must have at least 6 rare cards in your deck, as you can play up to 6 monsters on the field.  
  
8.Eliminators are either predator or prey-type warriors, who exist only to take all your locator cards. They are handpicked by Globex himself and have access to Dark Judge Satellites (Shadow Battles), in which I, Mr. Referee, prefer not to do.  
  
9.In a Elimination Battle, all rules are off, and the barriers that normal Judge Capsules have will be open, allowing the duelist to feel pain, and may damage property if energy blasts are launched.  
  
10.TD Duelists can also use a different method of battle known only as "Author-ization Combat", more will be on that later this chapter.  
  
11.Card Decks can be up to 45 if A Class, or 60 if S Class, you can add the rare cards to your deck to improve your number and rank.  
  
12.In order to get the 30 million, you must defeat all three members of the Card Axis.  
  
13.Finally, authors are allowed to leave the battlefield, only through their chronoshifter watches, any other attempt will end up being disqualified.  
  
14. The chronoshifter idea is Seth Turtle's, not mine.  
  
Mr. Referee: That is all! Mr. Referee, out! (runs off the stage, Drode walks on, with a stream of toilet paper stuck to his foot)  
  
Drode: Hmmm? Did I miss something? (Turns to meet the chart) Can't have that laying around. (The chart becomes ashes) Let's get going!  
  
(A gong appears and gets hit by two shaolin priests)  
  
Opening Song (Drode: Which is similar to the 30 days of darkness, which in July of '02 the server went down causing dozens to shut down their accounts. If the song seems familiar, it isn't. Trust me on this.)  
  
Itsumade mo wasurenai  
  
Takusan no mono moratta ne  
  
Sora no iro utsushite hikaru  
  
aoi houseki ya  
  
(the opening scene appears to be a happy meadow with dozens of authors, but after a few seconds, the sky becomes dark and flashes lightning)  
  
koi no tachi hane mawaru  
  
hiroi ni wa ja nai  
  
motto motto daijina mono wo  
  
(A pair of red eyes opens in the darkness as it launches a barrage of bolts, zapping several in their tracks. Two giant black hands reach down and snare some of the authors, silencing them permanently.However, a single card is launched and hit's one of the eyes, angering the beast. The person who threw it is none other than NocturneD, who holds his sword high for a battle to the death.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he  
  
Kyou kara asu he to  
  
Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo!  
  
(A shot of thousands of centipede-like creatures in combat with different authors. However, 6 streams of light shoot down from above and crash, revealing 6 very powerful cards that glow and transform. Six Authors are by each one, their faces are unseen because of their helmets.)  
  
Yuuyake no sakamichi de  
  
Kataguruma shite moratta ne  
  
Warui koto shikarezu ni tada  
  
Kanashii me wo shita  
  
(The authors point at the army, and the monsters glow as their respective energies combine into a giant energy cannon and fires, killing everytime in it's path. That over, the monsters glow purple and disappear, never to be unlocked again after the death they've caused.)  
  
Tooi hibi utsusu kamera  
  
Dare no kokoro ni mo  
  
Kitto kitto aru hazu dakara  
  
(Screenshot of the present, with Yugi and the others laughing. A battle in the sky between two legendary birds that rain down fire and ice. A dozen bombs destroying a building, with Marik staring in disbelief.)  
  
mi toji meguru  
  
Arubamu no kazu dake  
  
Boku-tachi wa otona ni naru yo!  
  
(Shot of the different present day authors, with their weapons at the ready. NoctuneD is in the front, although he isn't related to THE NoctuneD, and flashes a smile. However, Ultima Trev comes up from behind and gives him a knuckle noogie, in which both laugh and the others sweatdrop)  
  
Tsunaideku kizuna  
  
Hitori kara futari ne  
  
Te to te wo kasane ai  
  
Ato kara kuru kimi ni  
  
Onaji mono wa dashitai kara  
  
(Shot of Pegasus brutally defeating a duelist with a monster that looks similar to a Jigglypuff with fangs. Another shot is Duke encasing a reluctant bodyguard in a large dice cube for disobeying him. Finally, a shot of Globex, scratching his beard as he overlooks the city, his eyes glowing red.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he  
  
Kyou kara asu he to  
  
Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo!  
  
(Shot of all the authors raising their arms as their watches/chronoshifters glow. The clouds turn dark as large green tentacles begin to impale the Earth. Tea and Yugi are in each other's arms, as Yami looks on with interest. Bakura and the other Millennium holders look on as well)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he  
  
Kyou kara asu he to  
  
Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo!  
  
(Finally, a vision of the sun setting as the authors, right now on the beach, are relaxing and enjoying themselves.)  
  
(End Song)  
  
Kaiba Land, Domino City  
  
"Ho-Hum." A beautiful woman in her 20's muttered to herself as she watched past the drunk security guard. Her long, blonde hair blew gracefully in the air-vented rooms as she walked into a dimly-lit room. A panel opened up as she drew closer, and a small tube-like eyeball came out of the small hole in it.  
  
"Beginning-retina-scan." A computerized female voice said, as a red light went up and down her eyeballs. She dared not blink, Kaiba set the alarm for 100% perfection, if she blinked, a trapdoor will fall beneath her feet and cause her to land in a pool full of manga geeks who will pester her to no end. "Welcome-Mai-Valentine."  
  
Mai sighed a sigh of relief, and the two hidden doors opened in front of her. 'That's good, the duelist who sent that e-mail isn't there yet.' She thought, noticing that the duel arena with the dragon platforms were vacant.  
  
"Don't be so over-confident, Mai Valentine, or should I say Siren of the Harpies?" A distant tone said, as if it was thoughts placed in her own head. She turned around, looked up, turned left, and turned right, but no one was there.  
  
"The stress from the job must be getting to me, I'm hearing voices." Mai said to herself, attempting to laugh at her miserror. Tap. Tap. She turned around again to see a large cowboy hat in her face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" She screamed, as she backed up and fell backwards.  
  
"Oops, forgot to turn on Invisible Mode there, you ok?" The hatted person said, as a person formed the rims in the darkness. The person was clearly male, sturdily built, about her height at least unless he was bending his knees underneath his orange, yellow and red poncho that covered most of his legs and shoulders, a dueling disk was on his left arm. His face was 1/3 exposed, a red bandanna covered his mouth to disguise his voice, and the big hat covered his eyes. All that she saw of him was his black hair and asian skin.  
  
A friendly hand picked her up, although she wasn't in the mood. She got up without any assistance, which the man did not object to. There was also the sound of Mexican music around somewhere, but it might be from a radio in the area by the night watchman.  
  
"What's the big idea?" she thundered at him, as the poncho guy stepped off, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought a duelist of your rank would expect a hidden maneuver, but my expectations of you are now lowered." The teen said, bowing to show no disrespect, awhile keeping his hat on, "The name is Phantom Mask, and I wish to duel you." He showed he has his dueling disk on, as well as a very fancy watch.  
  
Mai smirked, this guy must be a real pushover, but he's a ladies man for sure, She'll just win him over with her "charm". "Okay, so I'm assuming you'll pay if you lose right?" She said, drawing out 2 locator cards. She had 4 extra cards in her pockets.  
  
"Two cards as well, I wish you luck." The man said, as he went into attack stance and launched his emitters. They glowed, as a hologram of a Judge Capsule appeared in the middle of them. A old man wearing a referee outfit was running the projector on the side of the room.  
  
"Judge Capsule holograms, heh. Guess they didn't want to bombard the city with craters this time." Phantom Mask said, and Mai, of course, was dumbfounded for the right words to describe the large white robot that had a thin exoskeleton.  
  
"Battle City Rules Limit: 45 cards this round, area scanned, battlefield set-up! 1 on 1 face-off, card prize trophy battle! Ready, DUAL DUEL!" The sound of a bell clanged as the judge crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay! Let's duel this!!!" Mai said, launching her own emitters.  
  
**********Data Analyzer********* Name: Phantom Mask Rank: S class(no tournament listed) ATT Power: N/A Card Deck: ? cards Card Deck Type: Magic/Misc Weapon: Staff Speciality: Millennium/Talisman power Special Attack:Tetra-Cannon  
  
Mai: M  
  
Phantom Mask: P  
  
Mai: I call upon the mystic powers to summon forth my Harpy's lady! (She takes the card out and places it in attack mode) (Harpy's Lady ATT 1300 DEF 1500)  
  
P:'How predictable, I guess she's still using that card to win all her matches.' Fine then, I place this card face down in defense mode, and I place this card face down as well.  
  
M: 'Hmm, a trap perharps. My Harpy's feather duster should easily eliminate it, but it's not in my hand. Therefore.' It's time for a lesson in fancy makeovers, the magic card Cyber Shield! Which raises Harpy's lady by 300 ATT points! Say goodbye to your defense monster!  
  
(Harpy's Lady 1600 ATT, 1500 DEF)  
  
M: Attack! (The Harpy flies at it)  
  
P: I don't think so! Activate Defense Effect! Mercury Bubble Blast! (The card, still in defense mode, flips up to reveal Sailor Mercury, who has now done her special magic poses and revealed a ton of fog onto the field. Harpy's Lady strikes, but misses Mercury completely)  
  
(Sailor Mercury Crystal (1600 ATT 1400 DEF)  
  
M: 'So, this guy is really a Toonami Duelist. Kaiba told me about this, their cards have special and mysterious effects when battling Duel Monsters. Since Sailor Mercury has the same amount of attack points, she can prevent my Harpy and herself being destroyed by activating a dense fog that lasts 1 turn.' (Draws a new card) You may have stopped me with that little fog, but now I use the magic card, Rose Whip, to boost attack power even higher, and I place a card face down as well.  
  
(Harpy's Lady ATT 2450, DEF 1500 )  
  
P: 'Mirror Wall Trap Card, just as predicted.' (draws a card) I sacrifice Sailor Mercury to call forth, the Dark Magician! And I place this card face down as well!  
  
Dark Magician (ATT 2500 DEF 2100)  
  
P: Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack! (Just as he poses to strike, Mai flips the card to reveal. Mirror Wall!)  
  
M: Hahaha! You fell into that one, hook, line, and sinker! Now half of the att points are reduced!  
  
(Dark Magician 1250 ATT, 2100 ATT)  
  
m: Now Harpy's Lady! Rose Whip attack! (Harpy's Lady lashes out, and strikes the Dark Magician, but has no effect at all) What?!?  
  
P: Forgot my face down card, Mai? It's a rare Element Trap Card called Immunity Idol, which makes the attack of what you did 0 attack strength for 1 turn. But thank you anyway for reducing the attack power, now it's perfect for summoning a new monster. (The Dark Magician glows as it explodes, turning into Sailor Jupiter)  
  
(Sailor Jupiter Crystal (2000/1800)  
  
P: And I switch it into defense mode. Since your Harpy's Lady's defense is still lower, my card will activate a special attack to block it!  
  
M: Hmmph! (draws a card, and smiles) I call upon a new Harpy Lady! (Another Harpy pops up and crows) Ready to give up yet?  
  
P: Not on your life! (draws a new card) I use the magic card, Dragon Summoning Horn!  
  
M: (Face turns panicked)W-what? That card can only be used with the Lord of Dragons!  
  
P: Ah, but in Toonami Duel, any Magic-type human can use the flute. And now, I use it to summon forth two Red-Eyes Black Dragons! And sacrifice Sailor Jupiter to summon my third Red Eyes! (Sailor Jupiter screams as he blows up, as all three REBD appear, shrieking their roars) (REBD X3 2400/2200)  
  
M: Still won't matter, my Harpy's Lady has 50 more ATT points, and now I sacrifice the one I played to summon Harpy's Pet Dragon! Which gains 300 ATT with every Harpy on the field! (The red beast appears with it's gold chains, in which the harpy holds on to control it.) (Harpy's Pet Dragon 2300 ATT, 2000 DEF) P: (draws a card) I now put Jigan Bakudan on the field!  
  
(Jigan Bakudan att 0/ def 0)  
  
M: 'Is he insane, that thing blows up all monsters on the field after 3 turns'  
  
P: I assure you that if you touch a hair on one of my dragons, this bomb will self-destruct in your harpy's face!  
  
M: Fine then, I won't attack. (draws a card)  
  
P: Good girl. (Mai growls, as he draws a new card) I play.Catapult Turtle (1000/1000)in attack mode! Which I use Jigan as a way to break your trap card, and as rules state, Jigan gains 400 ATT points from it!  
  
Jigan Bakugan(400 ATT, 0 DEF)  
  
M: 'Geez, it's like he prepared in advance or something!  
  
P: Now, I use Catapult Turtle to launch my Jigan directly at your Mirror Wall! (The robot beast moans as the Jigan goes on it, and launches it at the Mirror Wall with a bang! It collapses, causing Mai to panic again)  
  
P: (LP 4000- 3600) So much for Mirror Wall.  
  
M: And so much for your plan! Harpy's Lady, Rose Whip attack! (she lashes out, but this time, two of the Red Eyes deflect the whip using their heads)  
  
P: Normally one Red Eye's would be helpless, but against a trio, two will shield one of their own. My turn. (draws a new card) Good, good, the last piece of the puzzle is now complete. Take flight my Red Eyes! For I now activate the magic Card, Polymerization!  
  
M: Impossible!  
  
P: Impossible in Duel Monsters maybe, but combined by 3 Toonami sacrifices, this is the result of ultimate annihilation! Behold! The Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (The dark clouds lift as a new creature is born, it's wings are now twice their length, it's body more heavy, it's claws sharper and lethal. But to top it all off is the three Red Eye's head's towering over everything)  
  
(REUD ATT 4800, 3100 DEF)  
  
P: Now, my ultimate destroyer, finish Harpy's Pet Dragon into the ground! Volcanic Comet! (All three heads open wide and release their respective fireballs, which combine into a comet-like cannonball, which explodes upon Harpy's pet Dragon, destroying it)  
  
M: (LP 4000-2500) There's no denying it, you are truly a good duelist. You stopped me from raising my Pet Dragon any higher. Especially, (picks up a card on the top of the deck and reveals it) since I was just about to pick Elegant Egotist, which would have made my dragon gain 600 more attack points.  
  
P: Thank you, you are just as talented. Your reputation precedes you.  
  
M: Yes, but unfortunately, I must (puts her hand on her deck, defeated- like) forfeit.  
  
P: You chose the right choice. Had you continued, all you would receive would be destruction of all your cards.  
  
(Suddenly the two hear a crashing sound as the strange man falls off the balcony with the projector, and lays in a daze. The two ignore him completely)  
  
M: (Fishing out a card in her graveyard) Here, I heard you duelists only accept rare magic or trap cards, so I guess I'll have to buy a new one to make up for it. (Rare Trap Card: Mirror Wall)  
  
P: Thank you. (takes it, and walks away, the enchanting tone of Mexican music follows)  
  
M: What a strange guy, and yet, what a hunk!!! (Goes gaa-gaa for a half- hour)  
  
****End Battle***  
  
Battleship, above Domino City  
  
"Ah, it's so good to be bad, don't you think so, Duke?" Pegasus said, spinning around in Kaiba's chair. Duke didn't answer, seeing as he was creating the ultimate dice tower. Pegasus stopped spinning and grumbled, as Duke finished the left wing by adding two thick dice for the tower. Amazingly, it didn't fall over.  
  
"Done! What do you think, Pegasus? Class A workmanship or what?" Duke asked, and Pegasus rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I think your dice-playing is going to your head, Dukey-boy, but it does remind me of the trips at the Sears Tower that I went with my father to. Anyways, have you learned anything from Globex yet, I am soooo bored of waiting." Pegasus said, as he picked up a tray of darts on the desk.  
  
"Not yet, but I think he went into the conference room downstairs. Something about eliminators." Duke said, Pegasus snorted as he threw a dart at a crude picture of Yugi on the wall.  
  
"Eliminators, ha! What good will that do if Yugi and Joey don't want to face us?" He threw another dart, hitting Yugi's eye.  
  
"Beats me." Duke said, carefully taking down the tower piece by piece, "all I know is that about 2 dozen just arrived, and according to Kemo, they appeared severely hostile."  
  
Pegasus signed, putting down the dart tray, "Well, if we can't fight them right now, we'll just have to take the ones they love dearly." He pressed a button, and a hologramic panel went up. Two images formed on the base, creating 3-D images of Tea Gardner and Serenity Wheeler.  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow, "You mean kidnap? Isn't that illegal there? And how do these two fit in this?"  
  
Pegasus smirked, as he turned off the hologram , "Of course, kidnap, all I have to do is make a few phone calls so my hands will be clean. Besides, according to sources, Yugi has a big crush on Gardner, and I heard Joey- boy's sister is blind. By doing that, those two will have to come to us."  
  
"You're crazy, you realize that. And yet your plan is as brilliant as your dueling skillz." Duke said, buttering up his mentor. Pegasus grinned as he walked over to the payphone and typed in the numbers.  
  
"Hello, is this the headquarters of Zatoichi Matsugo, head of the Yazuka Crime Ring?...I received this number from your boss..My name? Maximillion Pegasus, or the Legendary Pegasus J. Crawford..Good to hear your voice again, my old friend...Yes, yes, 3 million is in the checking account as promised...I have a job for you...Indeed, they should be helpless in their present state..How helpless? One's blind and the other's a dancer, you do the math..Thank you, gomen nasai." Pegasus put the phone down, closing the connection, with a smile on his face, "Score."  
Domino Park  
  
'If there's anything I hate, it's incompetent Rare Hunters. They were supposed to keep in contact with me at all times, but with that pollen incident, people seem to still drift off to sleep as an after-effect.' Marik thought, moving the body of a overly gross mime that was filled with piercings all over it's body. "Still, I must seek out little Yugi's Puzzle, no matter how fierce these 'Toonami Duelists' are. Now, if I was a pathetic duelist with a rare God Card, where would I be?"  
  
BOOOOM! RAT-TAT-ATA-TAT! The sudden sound of explosions and gunfire was music to Mariks ears, as several trees ignited from the result of a missed attack. Marik walked over, scanning the area for the source.  
  
"Why did you attack me, you fool? That might have killed me!" yelled a teen dressed in all black. He had a mask on that had a resemblance of a cat. There was another teen, who merely smirked at the guys anger.  
  
"It was merely to get your attention. Don't worry your pretty little face over it,.Black Panther ." The teen said, tossing a small black bomb with a skull on it. He had a red jacket on, bell-bottom jeans, gray T-shirt and brown hiking boots. His blue hair could put even Tyson to shame, it was very wild and long, bishi-like.  
  
"I see, you came to duel me, so why the sudden attack? We can always meet in a more open area to play cards." Black Panther said, edging back.  
  
"My name is Fanboyimus Prime, and I came there on behalf of Super Hurricane, to battle you in a Author-ization One-on-one battle." Prime said, his eyes getting fierce, as his watch glowed orange. His bomb was transformed into red energy and went inside his watch.  
  
"Authorization battles? Super Hurricane's there? What the heck?" Black Panther was taken back by this a bit. 'I wasn't expecting HIM to be there, after I just beat him a year ago. Now this guy is facing me on behalf of him, in a new type of battle simulation I haven't heard of.'  
  
"Indeed." Prime's eyes flashed, "He has granted me a large sum of money and rare cards if I win against you, he has exceeded in the B-Ranks, you know."  
  
"No kidding." Black Panther said, stalling for time, 'Let's see, the hotel that I made reservations for will cancel them if I don't get their by three PM, and this guy is ready to duel me. I might as well get this over with.' "I accept your challenge!"  
  
"Then-owch! It's-oooh! Agreed!" The man in the referee costume fell down one of the burning trees, his rump was clearly on fire. "Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" The two duelists sweatdropped as the funny man rolled back and forth on the dirt path to soak out the flames.  
  
"Who's he?" Prime said, confused. The man, now not on fire, got up, and went between them.  
  
"I am Mr. Referee, who was hired by Mr. Globex to ensure the rules are followed at all times! A authorization battle is a Non-tribute Card Match, which two players must be Toonami Duelists! Because of your status, you are given a 30 minute time limit, best wishes to both of you!"  
  
"Dang." Prime mumbled, as he pulled out his watch and set it on "high". The middle glowed dark orange as his eyes lit up, the clouds became as dark as night. Already Marik was starting to worry about these sudden changes, as the floor began to tremble beneath him, small pebbles began rising all over and exploding.  
  
'Not even the Pharaoh can accomplish this! They must have a very powerful Millennium Item in that watch of theirs. I must stay hidden to watch this battle." He said to himself as he went into the bushes, which seemed to sway with the mysterious energy.  
  
"Is that all you got? I can definitely tell that you have some powerful attacks, but even they are no match against the ultimate defense!" The Black Panther said, moving his arms in front. The trees began to dance, their branches swayed in the wind. This was BP's version of the Mystical Jurai Power-Up, as the winds caused Marik to grasp the roots more stronger. His eyes glowed blue as his watch caused the wind to increase greatly, Marik could barely hold on!  
  
"Activate Judge Capsule! Launched!" Mr. Referee yelled as he backed up a few miles and threw a Capsule Corp capsule all the way to them. With a FWWOOOOSH and fancy pink smoke, a real-life Judge capsule opened up, and began to sense the area. Marik closed his eyes, as his yami spirit flew back to his own, and the mime was sucked up in the cyclone of energy. No one knows where he landed, and they don't care either.  
Back at Marik's private domain.  
  
"Strange, what are these duelists? Are they not human?" Marik said, now physically at his ocean look-out. Seeing that the rare hunter was expendable, (Marik had not sent it with his Sky Dragon god card) it would be better for spies to check it out.  
  
"Master Marik, are you alright?" A bald, chubby guy in Rare Hunter's clothes came up from behind. Marik snarled and turned, slapping the Hunter on his face with the rod. It left a nasty gash on the servants right cheek.  
  
"You dare to interfere with my rod's connection?!?" The threat was pure and lethal, as the Hunter panicked for words. His rod instantly transformed into his favorite dagger, and gleamed.  
  
"No my lord! You looked like you were in pain!" He said, stammering, as he felt his throat tightening by the Rod's power.  
  
"Well now you know I am not! Get out of my face!!!" Marik yelled as he mind controlled the servant to throw himself off the balcony into the shark- infested waters two stories below. 'Idiot.'  
  
Back at the battle, the Judge enacted a powerful bubble shield made of energy that covered the entire arena. Black Panther's and Prime's drilled daggers at each other, as the Judge began to swing it's arms back. "Battle mode 1028: Toonami Duelist Author-ation battle. Duelists have unshed pure forms for raw Author Power. Warning, all people within the bubble may become annihilated! Duel set, ready, FIGHT!!!" The sound of a bell was heard, and the two launched their dueling emitters.  
  
(*******Duelist Database*****) Fanboybious Prime Weapon: Power Bomb, Mega Bomb ATT Power 1750-DEF 1450 Deck:Mech/Misc # of cards: 45 Speciality: Camouflage Class: B (Official Asian Tournament-2nd Place) Black Panther Weapon: Cabbit Shield/Energy sword ATT Power: 1650 (at the moment)- DEF 2800 Deck:Magic/Fighter # of cards:45 Speciality: Gem Barrage Class: A (Sakuramatsurikai Tournament-1st Place)  
  
P: Fanboybious Prime B:Black Panther  
P: I go first, and start off with Rattrap, in attack mode!  
  
(Rattrap ATT 1500, DEF 1700)  
  
B: Hmm, I'll then put this card face down on the field, as well as this card. (Both cards appear on the field.)  
  
P: 'A trap? Maybe, but I don't know all of the legend's tactics.' I place this card face down and send my Rattrap to attack your face-down monster! (Ratrap lunges, but explodes as the face down card reveals it's self to be Ryoko, which impaled the dirty rat) (Ryoko:Tenchi Universe ATT 1600 DEF 1200 ) P: Arrgh. (LP 4000- 3900)  
  
B:Looks like I just drew first blood. Since you have no traps or monsters on the field, I can directly attack your life points! Ryoko, Gem Cannon! (Ryoko flares up as her gems glow, and opens her palm to reveal a rapidly glowing energy ball. She then brings it back for a pitch and lets it fly. It hit's Prime, exploding on impact)  
  
P: LP 3900-2300 (Looking crispy) Ouch. My turn. I place Rhinox in defense mode and put this card face down. (Rhinox-1500 att 2400 def)  
  
B: I'm afraid you can't. Activate Trap Card, Stop Defense! (Rhinox stands up ready to fight) And since it has weak attack points, I can destroy it! Attack, Ryoko!  
  
P: Not this time, as I activate the rare trap card Kunai With Chain! Which not only boosts att by 500, but paralyzes your weak card!(Rhinox throws the chain and captures Ryoko. He then runs in charging destroying her.)  
  
B: (LP 4000- 3600 ) Hmm.(draws a card) I play a monster in defense mode, and add a face-down card as well.  
  
P: Now who's hiding? Attack, Rhinox! (Rhinox charges, but stops as he hears a bunch of gobbledygook coming from the card)  
  
Face Down Card: Blah, blah, blah, friendship, blah, blah,justice,blah,etc!  
  
P: Darn it, why is my monster not attacking?  
  
B: That's because your monster was about to hit a magical girl. All duelists realize that they focus before launching an attack, and therefore their monsters will stop to listen. (reveals the face down card to be Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)  
  
MGPS ATT 1900 DEF 2300  
  
P:I'll still squash it! Rhinox, attack! (Rhinox runs forward, but explodes in mid run)  
  
B: My personal favorite, Trap Door, which sends your guy to the bottom of the Void! (Rhinox falls though a large black hole that appears to suck him in.)  
  
P: Drat!  
  
B: (draws a card) Oh, I just picked a rare card. (Prime sneers) I summon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! (The field erupts as the Blue Eyes roars and lands, flapping it's wings.)  
  
(BEWD 3000 ATT 2500 DEF)  
  
P: (draws a card and takes three out) I match your Blue Eyes with Transmetal Megatron! And I put 2 cards face down as well.  
  
(Transmetal Megatron 3000 att 2100 def)  
  
B: (Draws a card) Well played, I place a card in defense mode and put two cards down.  
  
P:(realizes his plan can be done) You fool! I shall now activate a rare magic card, Brain Control, which takes over one of your monsters for one turn. (The brain stretches out it's nightmarish limbs to capture the Blue Eyes and put it under his control)  
  
B: And?  
  
P: You're quite the snappy one aren't you? I'll then activate a element card known as Metal Fusion! Prepare yourself for an onslaughter! ( Lightning fills the dome as the two creatures seem to do the Fusion Dance, in which both duelists sweatdrop at) Okkkaay. (Finally, the two connect in a flash of burning light, turning into Megatron's Transmetal Dragon Mode)  
  
(MTDM ATT 4500 DEF 3000)  
  
B: Well then, I might as well play this card Swords of Revealing Light! (The swords impale Megatron all over his body, freezing him in place.) He'll stay that way for 3 turns.  
  
P: (draws a card) Might as well restock.  
  
B: Now, (draws a card) I summon Tenchi in Attack Mode!  
  
(Tenchi 1700 att 1200 def)  
  
P:( Yawns and draws another card)  
  
B: (draws a new card and plays it) Sasami, go!  
  
(Sasami 600 att 700 def)  
  
P: 'He's drawing newer cards then what my master has told me about. I don't know the reason, but at least I have a runt to do damage on.' (draws a card)  
  
B: 'My last turn, this is it. It's all up to the cards.' (Draws, a smile forms) Jackpot, I won.  
  
P: HUH?  
  
B: That's what happens when people don't take me seriously. For now I activate the Ritual Card, Juraian Hertiage! (Tenchi, MGPS, and Sasami glow and rise in the air.) It's a special sacifice card that requires three Juraians, in order to summon my Toonami God Card!  
  
P: Impossible! Such a card does not exist!  
  
B: (Grinning as he wags his finger disappovingly) Na, ah. They do exist. It's said that 7 exist all together, but are located in S-Class card packets. I won and got the card, but chose to wait until my opponent drew a strong card! Behold, the most powerful ship in the Univverse, controlled by the core of the Juraian Goddess Tsunami! (A ring of blue fire envelops the to duelists, as traditional action music starts up. The flames rise and cover the three into a ball of blue light that shoots up into the sky. In a few seconds, a shimmering white light bursts through the storm clouds, as the many Light Hawk Wings materialize above the force field. Prime's face pales greatly, awhile Megatron scoffs)  
  
(Tsunami;Ship Mode ATT X000 DEF X000)  
  
P: 'Thankfully, ritual cards require one turn, better call forth the ultimate defense' I place Voltorb in defense mode, and use the magic card Multiply to shield my life points! (Voltorb 400 att 800 def) (They spread out all over, dozens of them ready to detonate if needed)  
  
B: I hope that's not your final choice.  
  
P: What do you mean? You can't penerate this attack!  
  
B: Actually, you forgot a certain trap. (flips the card he played down earlier to reveal.) I play Dispell! Which cancels out your magic card, allowing my Tsunami to knock you flat! Her Jurai Siphon Cannon is one of the most powerful 1 hit KO attacks in Toonami Duel! Now, fire!  
  
(The giant ship raises all it's wings up as it's cannons go forward and open up. Slowly but surely, the energy is collected from all the non-burnt trees in the area and gathers into a white ball of energy. The wings then snap forward, pitching the ball at Megatron, whose face is unreadable as it explodes on contact.)  
  
P: (LP 2300- 0:TKO (faints))  
  
Judge: Battle over! Battle over! The winner is, the Black Panther!  
  
*************End Duel***********  
  
"Well, might as well help myself to your Megatron and two of their locator cards." Panther said, as he walked over to the dazed duelist who wanted to fight him. The trees were still burning, and some were bent back from the sudden explosion as he observed. Mr. Referee casually walked over to the Judge and pushed a button on it, turning it into a capsule again, and pocketed it, going on his merry way.  
  
"Behind you!" yelled out a frantic voice in the forest as he stooped down to gather the cards on the ground. BAM! A yellow bullet shot out of the woods, narrowly missing Panther's head by a few feet, and a cry was heard from behind.  
  
"Huh?" Panther wondered, turning around to see one of the most disgusting creatures in his life. It was gruesome, it had wires in it's eye sockets. It's head was metallic-like, only it looked more wolf than human. It's body was made of rotting blue-green flesh, and it's legs were metallic, with cat-like claws on it's feet. But it was the arm that freaked Panther out, as it looked like this creature, whatever it was, was about to take his life. It had a long extension of wires attached and such, and it had a long machete surgically implanted in it's hand. The gold bullet seemed to be in the chest area, but there was no holes dug in anywhere in the body. However, now was not the time for questions, it was time for answers, as he turned towards where the shot was. "Hey, who ever shot that, reveal yourself!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, so the mighty Joe Mello is peeved." A slender tone said, as approaching footsteps came out of the forest. Panther readied himself, for this person sounded familiar. "Very well, Invisible Mode, power down." Several rings of golden data encircled the unseen person, as a form took hold and turned the person visible again. Panther's eyes widened.  
  
It was a teenager, tall and lanky. He appeared 18 but didn't seem like it as he appeared amateurish. His icy green eyes scanned the area, which were covered by high density grey glasses, and his brown hair was kept short and straight, like a military cut. He had a strange outfit on, like a mix between a speedo and a jumpsuit, only it was crafted out of pure silver.He carried a gun belt on his pants, with two holsters on each side. Of course, one on each was holding his deck, but the other two were his hunting/stun blasters. Three blue and red lines slashed from left hip to right shoulder, and he wore finely crafted black leather boots. Once called the Lone Marksman of the Mid-West, he is better known as.  
  
"Super Hurricane! I could have sworn I sensed your battle aura during the match!" Panther said, walking over. SH smiled, and then disappeared. "Huh? Ooof!" That was the sound of a sudden sneaky roundhouse kick to Panther's back, as he wasn't aware what just happened. SH disappeared and reappeared in front of him, and smirked.  
"You've grown sneaky behind my back, Mello. I would never had found out who you were until your tournament semi-finals against that girl. Only a few know the combo for the Ultimate Dragon Soldier, and I was one of them who witnessed the destruction." SH said, pulling out a card from his deck. "I remember that battle as if it was yesterday, it was the American Finals, and I was playing my second most powerful deck, Neutral Zone. All I had to do was finish you with one mighty blast, but you activated a trap card you never placed down which deflected it back at my beast. Finally, you wasted me with the most powerful card I had ever faced till now in front of everyone! Ever since, I've been holding a major grudge, and now I have seen your trump card in action."  
  
"You know perfectly well that card was in play, SH!" Panther said, since the kick barely hurt him, "You just wanted to get the prize money!"  
  
"Yeah, what was it for again? Oh yeah, I was going to donate it to the AIDS foundation!" SH accused, angry as heck, his glasses flashed dark green, "Do you have any idea what the disease rate is up there? Are you even aware what's happening right now? It's a mixed attack between war hawks and peace doves, and the time for justice is now!" Lightning flashed all over, and the the ground began to freeze over, the branches snapped in two all over the place, some maimed a power line that caused dozens of homes to black out.  
  
"I'm not interested, SH, and I'm certainly not battling you in your in this type of rage." Black Panther snorted as he turned his back on SH and started walking towards his hotel.  
  
"Well then, I might as well give you my calling card, we can talk turkey over the phone lines." SH said, calming the storms down as well as his temper, and grinned at the retreating rival. He pitched the card above Panther's head, in which the duelist calmly caught, and walked off into the trees. "Nice guy, glad I forgot to tell him where this eliminator came from." He drew a gun from the holster, only it was blue colored and was double barreled. Yet it was similar to Gene Starwind's, in a way.  
  
"O.O;;" The eliminator woke up from the attack to face a very wide gun barrel in it's face. SH smiled, as he pulled the trigger, "Bang goes the undead." Dozens of birds took flight from the sudden explosion.  
____________________________________  
  
SH: Hello there! I bet you're all wondering why I wasted that Eliminator.  
  
Audience:( put to sleep by the story)  
  
SH:( Fuming) Stay calm, stay calm.  
  
Drode: Basically, that guy was a android with a evil authors mind inside who wanted to cut Joe's dueling hand off. SH decided that would be cruel so he saved Joe from total destruction. After all, it was just a lowly Prey- type android, Joe will need all his skills just to fight the more smarter Hunter Droids who will fight him in a duel.  
  
SH: DRODE! I was going to say that!  
  
Drode: Well?  
  
SH: Well what?  
  
Drode: Who's going to win?  
  
SH: I'm not sure yet, but I definitely am seeing the opening for someone.  
  
Drode: So in other words, you'll be testing the other authors on strategy and their decks.  
  
SH: Yep. All they need to do is transfer their deck and special stuff concerning their status as authors at my e-mail. Remember, there's 5 slots open for TD God Cards, and I would appreciate it if you guys could help.  
  
Drode:( raises a non-existant eyebrow) Five?  
  
SH: (nods) Why not? Odds are 500 to 1 against him.  
  
Drode: I loathe you.  
  
SH: (Misunderstanding) Trust me, I don't swing that way.  
  
Drode: Baka. (Gets nailed by a hammer.) SH: Oh, and any authors out there, I want your full deck, your combo strategies, what you look like (sorry if I goofed you Joe), magic cards, trap cards, element cards, etc. You won't die, you'll just lose badly if the polls show the percentage of winning. See ya! (teleports)  
Next on Toonami Dual: (A neko-Joey goes over to a large round bell and rings it, meowing happily. Dozens of fangirls cry out and cuddle him, who purrs happily)  
  
-Joey prepares himself for a Toonami Duel like Yugi did, but is his L33t skillz good enough to defeat the 2-on-1 combo of the enigmatic ShadowCell2?  
  
-As another God Card appears in the hands of a young girl, Marik suits up to collect it, but how does one capture a ghost?  
  
- Kaiba, of course, breaks out all the stops when escaping, but will their efforts be enough when facing down Pegasus's L33T propaganda Bunny troops? 


	3. The Supernatural Curse! Joey's psycho su...

(Drode walks in with a large projection screen and projector. His bulging eyes study the review mark on the fanfic, and smirks)  
  
Drode: Just as I thought, no respect to veterans. Well, we'll just have to take care of that won't we? Roll film! (The lights dim as the projector starts up. It appears to be a tape of some sort, made by bad cameramen)  
  
"HHHHEEEEEEELLLLP! Police! Militia! This is so not nice! He's touching my rear! AAAAAAAAH!!!!" came the shrill scream of a panicked girl in her teens, causing many to look up in alarm. However, seeing that she was not seen, they calmly went back to their business, not observing the three lanky man coming up the busy street, carrying two really noisy bags. They were dressed in the gangster-like fashion; white jackets, bandannas on their heads, baggy brown pants and dark sunglasses. These guys are trouble.  
  
"Hey, Akai, could ya bop the onna for me? Her whining's giving me a headache and a half." One of the three said. The one called "Akai" nodded quietly, as he brought out a sock filled with something heavy from his pants and brought it down on the screaming sack. THUNK! The screams stopped.  
  
"Te`a?" The other sack asked quietly, unaware of what just happened. There was no answer, and the three men walked across the crowded marketplace of Domino, uncaring of their helpless victims they kidnapped. Thankfully, someone noticed the wiggling of the other sack, a random police officer known as Sai, who was enlisted by Kaiba to keep the peace. Sai believed that those boys were carrying smuggled decks and dueling disks, seeing they looked like they had none of their own.  
  
Unfortunately for him, one of the three had the hindsight to stay behind, seeing he carried no cargo. Sai calmly walked up, bypassing many curious pedestrians, and was about to order the two to stop and allow him to search the bags when he felt a metallic surface on his back. He stopped in mid-walk, starting to sweat because of what he just gotten into. Someone, or something had somehow got the drop on him, it could be a Yazuka or a gang member of some sort. Their kind were predators on easy policemen as himself, using their silent, but deadly weapons to make deaths look accidental.  
  
"Turn, and I slit your throat. Draw your sword and I slice your spine. Try to look at me or recall my voice and I'll cause your liver to implode your system with it's poison, your choice." The voice was hissy, flat and emotionless, like a telemarketer with attitude problems. It was definitely a sword of some type, if it was a gun, the guy behind him would say stuff like blow your brains out.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Sai stammered, for he was a bit of a coward when his opponent is ten times better. The sword drew back, the figure behind him grinned. Evilly.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes and count to 10. Once you do that, I want you to forget about your job and go into the fishing trade, it's safer." The figure said, and Sai complied, closing his eyes. In seconds the person's presence was gone, and as soon as he opened his eyes, a girl was in front of him, smirking. But without bring out details, let's just say the cop learned how to fly into a wall. The girl smirked, and her guardian (who ko'ed him) reverted into a card, which she pocketed. No one noticed the entire incident, as they were used to mass chaos in their fair city.  
  
(Drode turns off the projector and grins with a wicked smile, revealing dozens of carnivore teeth at the audience)  
  
Drode: SH told me to eat any strangers who send bad decks to his account. (Eats a Final Saber plushie) No medabots, period. This is based on Toonami, not FOX family! (Gets whacked by a giant mallet)  
  
Opening Song  
  
Itsumade mo wasurenai Takusan no mono moratta ne Sora no iro utsushite hikaru aoi houseki ya  
  
(The opening scene appears to be a happy meadow with dozens of authors, but after a few seconds, the sky becomes dark and flashes lightning)  
  
koi no tachi hane mawaru hiroi ni wa ja nai motto motto daijina mono wo  
  
(A pair of red eyes opens in the darkness as it launches a barrage of bolts, zapping several in their tracks. Two giant black hands reach down and snare some of the authors, silencing them permanently. However, a single card is launched and hit's one of the eyes, angering the beast. The person who threw it is none other than NocturneD, who holds his sword high for a battle to the death.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(A shot of thousands of centipede-like creatures in combat with different authors. However, 6 streams of light shoot down from above and crash, revealing 6 very powerful cards that glow and transform. Six Authors are by each one, their faces are unseen because of their helmets.)  
  
Yuuyake no sakamichi de Kataguruma shite moratta ne Warui koto shikarezu ni tada Kanashii me wo shita  
  
(The authors point at the army, and the monsters glow as their respective energies combine into a giant energy ball and fires, killing every person in it's path. That over, the monsters glow purple and disappear, never to be unlocked again after the death they've caused.)  
  
Tooi hibi utsusu kamera Dare no kokoro ni mo Kitto kitto aru hazu dakara (Screenshot of the present, with Yugi and the others laughing. A battle in the sky between two legendary birds that rain down fire and ice on the ground. Civilians fleeing, with others staring at each other in defiantance. A dozen bombs destroying a building, with Marik staring in disbelief.)  
  
mi toji meguru Arubamu no kazu dake Boku-tachi wa otona ni naru yo  
  
(Shot of the different present day authors, with their weapons at the ready. NocturneD is in the front, although he isn't related to THE NocturneD, and flashes a smile. However, Ultima Trev comes up from behind and gives him a knuckle noogie, in which both laugh and the others sweatdrop)  
  
Tsunaideku kizuna Hitori kara futari ne Te to te wo kasane ai Ato kara kuru kimi ni Onaji mono wa dashitai kara  
  
(Shot of Pegasus brutally defeating a duelist with a monster that looks similar to a Jigglypuff with fangs. Another shot is Duke encasing a reluctant bodyguard in a large dice cube for disobeying him. Finally, a shot of Globex, scratching his beard as he overlooks the city, his eyes glowing red.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(Shot of all the authors raising their arms as their watches/chronoshifters glow. The clouds turn dark as large green tentacles begin to impale the Earth. Tea and Yugi are in each other's arms, as Yami looks on with interest. Bakura and the other Millennium holders look on as well)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(Finally, a vision of the sun setting as the authors, right now on the beach, are relaxing and enjoying themselves.)  
  
(End Song)  
  
Malik calmed watched the pale blue waves crash down upon the rocky shores of Domino, for he was getting closer and closer to his goal. 'Hmmph, such a worthless city. Awhile we had magic and ingenuity, these people work their butts off for material wealth and faulted technology. Books and the ancient writings have more sense than the pitiful IM and computers they possess. Once I become pharaoh, all technology will be buried. Those using it will become mind-slaves and clean out my stables by hand. Ah, I love being the evil genius of the family.'  
  
"Brother." Marik's shoulder jerked, as he heard Rishid coming up from behind as usual, "we have picked up similar energy readings close to the ones in Domino Park. It's believed to be a God Card."  
  
'Excellent, do we have a new Rare Hunter to replace Strings? I wish not to have someone as weak as him as my prime host for Sifter.' Marik thought via link, awhile planning the execution party for Yugi and his annoying sister.  
  
"Indeed Marik, we have captured a new host, who voluntary offered his services." Rishid bowed, as he heard of Marik's latest "kill".  
  
'Voluntary? That's something that rarely happens, send him in.' Marik thought spoke through the rod.  
  
'I'm already there." A whisper came from the right side of Marik, who didn't see anyone a second ago. A man with a deep tan stood up from crouching and walked around to face him, his dark sunglasses showed no emotion at all. Even his scars were hideous, as if a large lion had made them, so deep you could see the veins pumping. Of course, part of it was covered by his long, dark purple hair that he ran freely down to his shoulders. He was trouble with a capital T, and slung on his back was a anti-tank missile launcher, enough to blow away a battalion. Marik didn't see why a guy like this would want to voluntary.  
  
"My name is Snap, I have heard that the great Marik had come to this pitiful city, and I decided to join up in your clan. I am master of regeneration decks, in which I am a Class A Toonami duelist." Snap said in a dull tone, bowing to show respect.  
  
"Toonami duelist, eh? Have you the skill level to control an Egyptian God Card?" Marik said, noticing that he could not use the rod on him to receive his telepathic wavelength.  
  
"Indeed I have. If you still doubt my abilities, I will take my business elsewhere." Snap said, a dangerous glint in his glasses. He looked like he wanted to break something.  
  
"That won't be asked of you. I'll be running down a background check on you before you obtain my Sifter the Sky Dragon." Marik understood instantly what was going through Snap's obsolete mind, and decided to counter it. Besides, it wasn't every day a guy with a elephant gun waltzes into your ship and drops in unnoticed.  
  
"Of course." Snap deciding to think about why he was doing this so freely because he was evil, and evil people do that sort of thing when their IQ level is below 90. 'Little does the blondie know that my master revised my background to suit his every need. It's a good thing as well, that he can't read minds, otherwise he would know of my true mission: To collect all 10 God Cards and deliver them to Master Globex.' Snap thought calmly, a invisible grin went on his face.  
  
'Why's he looking like that at me?' Marik wondered, because the grin on Snaps face made him look deranged, 'Oh well, he's probably impatient.'  
  
"What must I do to obtain your rare card?" Snap asked hastily, as he was starting to get bored.  
  
"Simple enough, I want you to locate this girl whom we have located on Kaiba's satellites, and defeat her in a duel." A large computer screen opened on the side of the main deck, and the picture of a young goth appeared on the screen, calmly walking "through" the crowd like a hologram, never touching anyone, just going "through" them somehow.  
  
"Gothie Shie." Snap's eyes narrowed, his fists tightened. After all, who can forget the face that killed your family in a simple wave of the hand?  
  
"Is that runt's name? How truly awkward. I expect you to run her down in the ground if needed." Marik said, a bit annoyed at the fuzziness on the screen. 'Rishid, when our "guest" leaves, shoot the guy in charge of cameras, the image on this thing is in shades of grey!' Rishid nodded, and walked out the chamber doors.  
  
"Of course, but it may be difficult to capture her. She knows a powerful spirit technique, Oblong Shadow. Anyways, I require your special dress code in order to remain inconspicuous to the human eye." Two servants came with a Rare Hunter cloak his size and he donned him without struggle, his biceps showed greatly on it.  
  
Beep! Beeeeboop! Beep! Beep! Snap's watch flashed red, and Snap smiled at the Egyptian villain in mock surprise, "It's my pager. I'll get right on Shie's case right after I do this little errand. My mother's kind of a b-" VWORP! He vanished into a ball of light and zapped into the sky like a missile, making a very large hole in Marik's ceiling.  
  
Marik blinked in disbelief. 'Rishid?'  
  
"Yes, master?" Rishid answered, not really caring about the hole, repairs are always done anyways.  
  
'Next time we go to a tournament, ALWAYS give me my aspirin.'  
  
Domino Bridge  
  
"Man, I'm wasting away there!" groaned a blonde-haired duelist with a white T-shirt on, as he slowly dragged his feet, his mouth open, attracting various insects and causing them to die in mid-air. This duelist, also known as Joey Wheeler, has succumbed to one of the many weaknesses of anime, hunger.  
  
"Rice Bowls! Get your hot, juicy chocolate-covered and regular rice bowls right there folks! Only 250 yen a bowl! Real cheap! Hey you, blondie, you look like a steamroller flatted you. Come over there and eat with me." A inviting tone said, causing Joey's head to turn nearly full circle, the thought of food made him drool.  
  
It was a boy, yet it was difficult at the most to tell his age, who was underneath a blue tarp supported by two bamboo poles. On each side of his legs were large dishes of rice, and a side dish for butter. (A/N: Butter, gives rice more body) He wore loose-fitting clothes, in which the tunic and vest were blue, awhile his pants and sleeves were white. He had big brown gloves on, with pointed toe boots on his feet , a black belt leaned his pants up a little. He was about Joey's height, but wasn't as lanky, in which he was quite built. He had long blond hair built in downward spikes, but some fell out on both sides. His eyes were sparkling, hazel, and were small enough for people to get lost in if they stare into them . His belt carried three items, two blasters and a big sword with odd inscriptions on it.  
  
"Hi." The guy waved, as he prepared some rice, "Name's Master Link." Joey took the bowl and swallowed it in one gulp. ML's eyes didn't even bulge from the sight, as Joey cleared 5 more bowls of steaming hot rice, and a bento that ML was saving for himself.  
  
"Gee, thanks!!!" Joey was now energized from the food rush, and grinned, taking out his wallet, "So, how much do I owe ya?"  
  
"Well."ML brought out a calculator, and typed furiously on it, "Since you ate my lunch, and at least said thanks, I guess it will be on the house."  
  
"Neat! Say, are you one of those Toonami Duelists I've heard about?" Joey asked, curious to why ML was dressed like that.  
  
"Nope, just a spectator who likes to stay alive." ML said, stirring some rice from a pot, "You could ask him to duel you."  
  
Joey turned back to see where ML's eyes were on and came face to face with a teenager with red, bloodshot eyes. "Aaaahh!" He stumbled, falling directly onto the tarp, as well as ML.  
  
"Pain." ML twitched, as he was trapped beneath Joey's heavy body, "Grrr, Mini-Light Blast!"Ka-BOOM! Instantly, Joey felt very hot underneath, as ML exploded in a fiery flash of light, getting Joey back on his feet, with a singed shirt. ML glowed and reshaped back to normal, even though it was apparent he burnt himself with the attack.  
  
"Bwahahaha! You people are soooo entertaining." The red eyed teen laughed, hugging his chest. He was covered mostly in black, , with some green on the chest and arms. His head was covered by a bulky metal helmet with two green spikes shooting out. A long, shredded black cape and cowl was added to his back, to show the figure's over-whelming dread. He was terror. He was fear. He was.  
  
"Hello, Shadow Cell." ML yawned. Shadow Cell fell over in mock shock.  
  
"Don't Hi me, you runt! I am the best duelist around, and you know it!" Shadow Cell yelled in ML's face, who calmly ignored him as he scrimmaged around in the rice bowl for unpleasant pieces.  
  
"That's nice, so go away, I'm not dueling. Cards are for wimps anyways." ML said, fixing the tarp.  
  
"I'll let that pass, you have a lower power level in terms of fics anyways. Well then, I guess I'll take on this chump instead, seeing that he has a Duel Disk. You look familiar by the way." He said, referring to Joey. Joey flashed a grin at his opponent, he was ready to go.  
  
"So, let's duel this thing already! I'm full up and ready to fight!" Joey said, taking out his cards. ML shook his head in disappointment at Joey's actions, 'Boy, he doesn't realize how much trouble he's getting into.'  
  
The two launched their duel disks and faced off, and of course, Mr. Referee stopped by, by car swerving to miss the two and crashed into the rail. He stepped out of the slowly burning car and posed. "Then it's agreed! Joey Wheeler of 2nd DM place, against Shadow Cell of the Hino Tournament semifinals! Duelists ready? It's time to d-d-d-d-duel!" The car exploded behind him, knocking him over the edge, but the duelists and patient overseer didn't even notice.  
  
**** Name: ShadowCell Class:A ATT Power: 2100/1800 Card Deck: 45 cards Card Deck Type: Fighter/Mech Tournament: Hino Tournament-Semifinals 2nd Place Weapon: Twin daggers Specialty: Psychic Power Special Attack: Puppet-Control **********  
  
Joey: J Shadow Cell: S  
  
S: (4000) You'll find out that there's more to me than meets the eye, as I am a powerful duelist intent on absorbing all my foes!  
  
J: (4000) Knock it off already, I know your two-bit kind, and I'll kick your green butt all over!  
  
S: Very well. I start off with Krillian in ATT Mode! (Krillan 1400/900)  
  
J: Yeah? Well I've got Swordman of Landstar! And I place this card face down. (Swordman of Landstar:500 att/1200 def)  
  
S: Is that so? Well then, I also place a card face down and a monster in defense mode.  
  
J: I'll sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar to summon Panther Warrior, in attack mode! (Panther Warrior 2000/1600)  
  
S: (grins) 'Predictable.'  
  
J: Attack, the bald guy!  
  
S: (flips the card up) Not this time, for I activate the trap Cross Winds, causing your monster to accidentally kill himself. Sorta like a Change of Heart, but modified for TD. My turn, as I flip my defense monster up and sacrifice both Number 18 and Krillan to summon Imperfect Cell!  
  
(Panther Warriors eyes lit up as he slashes himself with his own blade, and explodes into data. The face down card is #18, in which both she and Krillian blow up and a Insectiod-like warrior appears, holding a powerful tail.)  
  
(Imperfect Cell 1900/1600)-EFF:For each 2 monsters he slays will give the duelist a Lv 4 summon.  
  
J: 'Man, that move was so sleazy. If I'm to win.'  
  
S: You'll what? Draw your Scapegoat in order to summon Jinzo?  
  
J: 'How did he know!?!'  
  
S: I'm not some amateur psychic like Roba and Mai, because of my rank, I can draw a certain life force to inspire my power in the cards. I am one of many people known as Author's beings capable of creating and destroying alternate universes, and I selected the power of the mind to read your thoughts and do a special trick I have pulled on boneheads like you.  
  
J: (his hand uncontrollably comes up and draws Alligator's Sword, and slaps it down on the field.) What the!?  
  
S: Hee hee hee. I'm controlling your unoccupied hand, since the other has your cards, and by looking through your eyes, I can draw any card I want so it can be destroyed! There's no law against it, so I'm not worried. Now, Imperfect Cell, attack! (Alligator's sword is now an appetizer)  
  
J: (4000- 3800 LP) 'Oh man. I gotta..'  
  
S: Draw a new card? Fat chance, I know every card in your deck now!  
  
J: (again without control draws Baby Dragon from his deck and places it up in attack mode)  
  
S: Bwahahaha! PH33R MY L33T P0W3R! Attack again, Imperfect Cell! (Baby Dragon is now shish kabob)  
  
J:Arrrgh! (LP 3800-3100) 'So strong! How the heck do I..'  
  
S: Counter it? You can't! I now summon Nappa in Attack mode! As well as lay the magic Card, Cocoon of Evolution on Imperfect Cell! In five turns he will turn into his ultimate form!  
  
(Imperfect Cell 1900/1300-1900/3300)  
  
(Nappa 1600/1200)-If destroyed, allow one LV 5 summon.)  
  
J: (His hand places down a trap card, Shadow Cell grins)  
  
S: Attack, Nappa! (Nappa charges in blindly)  
  
J: I don't know what I drew, but I bet it's good! Alright, you selected Trap Hole, killing any monster below 1000!  
  
(Nappa falls in, but the hole explodes in a flash of light as a new warrior appears.  
  
S: Hah. What you did was allow me to gain a LV 5 card without summons. Nappa has the special effect on higher personnel. For I now summon Vegeta! (Vegeta pops up and flares anger through ki)  
  
(Vegeta 2400/1900)-Can fire on two monsters at a time  
  
J: 'Darn it! Serenity's never going to speak to me again if I don't win! There has to be a way.(spies ML's food)'  
  
S: 'Odd, I can't pick up any more thoughts. Might as well make him draw a really low monster so I can end this' (tries, but is unable) The hell?  
  
J: (drooling at the thought of more rice, SC falls over in surprise) Looks like I found a way to bypass your mind control. (draws a card) And thanks for the tip, as I use Scapegoat and use two of them to summon Parasite Queen!  
  
(The four goats appear on the field and two of them glow and turn into the viciously ugly Parasite Quee)  
  
S: W-what? 'Impossible! No mortal has survived my technique! But this is nothing less from the reincarnated Pharaoh's loyal bodyguard.' (Parasite drops a egg out of her sack)  
  
J: And look, she's laying a egg. Once it's ready, she'll absorb it into her ATT.  
  
S: Hmmph! Vegeta, attack!  
  
(Vegeta launches out with his Final Flash, but one of the horned bushes jumps in the way of the blast before it could envelop the group)  
  
J: (draws a card) Oops, you shot down one of my Scapegoats, sorry! You should have known that those things could only be shot one at a time. And it looks like another egg came out the hatch. I'll put a monster in defense mode now.  
  
S: 'Only one scapegoat' I place a card face down and attack your last Scapegoat!  
  
(Vegeta warily throws a small ki ball, enough to pop the fuzzy guy)  
  
J: Looks like I hit the jackpot. (The third egg pops out)  
  
S: What are you talking about, I'm about to crush your queen!  
  
J: Nope, you aren't today! I shift Time Wizard to attack mode! Since he can't affect Parasite Queen, I'm going straight for her eggs, and break your defense! Time Wizard, Time Roulette! (Drode's Notes: I hate to butt in, but I hate this routine. It takes what? 9 minutes in the show for it to stop? Not a chance, we'll just say it landed on the Time Machine for now. Oh, and three insect cards popped up, as well as a old geezer with a nearly bald head.)  
  
S: No! Vegeta now has 1/3 of his strength left, and Imperfect Cell.(grins evilly)  
  
(Vegeta 800/300)  
  
(Imperfect Cell 1900/700-2500/1900)  
  
J: What's with the look on your face? My Parasite Queen is about to suck in all three basic Insect cards and you have a sappy grin.  
  
S: You fool! You sped up Cell's growth, he was protected all along by the Cocoon!  
  
(Perfect Cell 2500/1900):Absorbs ATT of any monster less or equal to it's ATT  
  
J: Oh geeze!  
  
S: That's right. GAME OVER! Perfect Cell! Drain Vegeta to match Parasite Queen!  
  
(PC touches Vegeta with his palm, causing him to explode into pink ooze all over the arena. Joey makes a face of disgust)  
  
(Perfect Cell 3300/2300)  
  
J: Man, Mac, that was disgusting! I put a card face down and have my Queen absorb all three Insects.  
  
(Parasite Queen 3300/2100)  
  
S: Now! Perfect Cell! Use your special ability to absorb Parasite Queen!  
  
J: (flips the card over) Not this time, I activate trap card, Kunai with chain! Which not only paralyzes your monster, it adds 700 ATT to Parasite Queen!  
  
(The weapon shoots out from the facedown monster in defense, or in Joey's case, his "Flame Manipulator")  
  
(M/N: Duh, of course he has it to summon Flame Swordsman, otherwise he has no chance) and ensnares Perfect Cell, freezing him in place)  
  
S: But that means!  
  
(Parasite Queen 4000 ATT DEF 2100 DEF)  
  
J: Oh yeah! Higher than your Cell, and ready to do damage! Parasite Queen, Tendril Cutter!  
  
S: (LP 4000- 3300) Oh dear.  
  
J: And now, I order my queen to directly attack your life points!  
  
(A large tendril strikes Shadow Cell in the stomach, shoving him with the force of a fright train. He falls head over feet several tines before stopping in a mangled clump, dizzy from the impact.)  
  
S: (LP 3300- 0) Aaaah! The agony of defeat!  
  
J: No one messes with Joey Wheeler's mind! Boo yah!  
  
Mr. Referee: (getting in the middle of it, after climbing the bridge, sore and tired) Life Points distinguished! The winner of this round goes to Joey Wheeler!  
  
*****End Battle***  
  
ML made a soft sigh as Joey came to Shadow Cell, and held out his hand as a sign of friendship, "Good match, you really put me on the ropes there."  
  
Shadow Cell accepted the handshake, although nearly crushing Joey's hand, "You as well, you were dueling at your best, I can give you that. I hope to meet you in the semi-finals, I have extra cards in store for you." He took out his Perfect Cell card and kissed it, then handed it to Joey in awkward defeat. He turned and walked away, into the glare of the sun. 'Even though I had a Reinforcements Magic Card for my next turn' was Cell's last thoughts before leaving, and smoked a fire hydrant with one finger.  
  
"Shadow Cell, man of a thousand mysteries." ML whispered to himself, and then looked at Joey, who was helping himself to more rice bowls, "And then there's Joey, man of a thousand stomachs. At least I have business."  
  
Old abandoned warehouse near Kaiba Corp.  
  
'Free at least! I have to save Mokuba from Pegasus!' Kaiba thought, emerging out the doors in full sprint. He had successfully used his duel disk's sharp edge in order to cut the restricting wire bonds, and subdued the hyper guard in charge with a powerful roundhouse kick.  
  
WRRRR! WRRRR! WRRRR! Two giant metal creatures that looked like rabbits jumped in front of his path. He turned to see three more blocking the way he came in, and from the way they looked, Kaiba knew that he shouldn't have pushed his luck. Especially when a mini-tv opened on their stomachs, and the grinning face of Pegasus appeared.  
  
"Pegasus!" Kaiba growled, "Where the heck have you taken my brother! For if I find out you touched a hair on him I'll-"  
  
"Relax Kaiba-boy, we have your little brother right on board the battleship. All you have to do is get 10 locator cards to find it, and then duel me one-on-one. But I must warn you, the area you're in has dozens of eliminator droids, as well as a packet of hard-core TD fighters. Of course, I'm allowed to injure you since you're in my battle city now." Pegasus said, as the goons raised their arms and fired curved gold rods. They wrapped around Kaiba and pinned him to the ground. Kaiba struggled hard to break them, but they were constricting too hard, and breathing become hard. He felt very light headed in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Like it, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus taunted, knowing full well of Kaiba's problem, "It's made of a new metal that Globex makes, which is the equivalent to Kryptonite to TD duelists. Normal humans would be tortured through their wildest dreams, and collapse of heart failure. It is my personal weapon for my 'Bun Slayers'."  
  
"Not so fast! Tekage no Jutsu!" The sky turned dark in a hurry, as a couple dozen flashes of light struck out from the sky. Flit! Flit! Flit! 3 fast objects went through the cable part without stopping, cutting away Kaiba's bondage from what appeared to be inches. Turning his head slightly, Kaiba could see that they were still going, straight at the warehouse he escaped from.  
  
CRRASH! The three hit dead on with the side, imploding the texture of it to lean the full weight on itself, resulting in a pile-up of steel and wood. The teenage boy with the capsule corp. jacket overlooked the chaos, and smirked as the warehouse caught on fire, the smoke caused the antennas on the bots to broke, cutting off Pegasus's air time.  
  
"I suggest you put your arms down, or I'll cut them off as well with my specially designed cards. They're even more lethal at close range." The black-haired boy said, dropping down to eye level, his yellow boots absorbed impact. His face was purely calm, but his black pupils showed anger, pain, and sorrow inside.  
  
Ka-Ching! He drew out his sword from it's sheath, the hilt was covered in gold. It was long and sharp, but had a thin point at the end, capable of shredding steel at a single point of contact.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, barging on our parade?" The suits opened, revealing muscular, grown men in Funny Bunny costumes, with jet black dueling disks. They were certainly not happy to see the hero.  
  
"I am the 2nd top Toonami duelist in Japan, and you have worn out your welcome by threatening to kill Seto Kaiba." The teen said, ready to get chopping.  
  
"Boy, I don't care what your rank is, but what our plan was to injure him." The two didn't even flinch as Kaiba broke free and stood up glaring.  
  
"Then what honor is there? I force you two to a tag match Toonami Duel!" The teen declared, his sword pointed up to flash sunlight in a very heroic pose.  
  
"Fine kid, we have the best deck in Pegasus's inventory anyways. He calls it the Labyrinth of Darkness deck." The two smiled evilly, knowing the match was in the bag.  
  
'Labyrinth of Darkness? I never heard of such a deck before, Pegasus must have worked overtime to make something to defeat me quick. Still, should I help this guy? He saved my life, but do I really have to?' Seto thought to himself, plotting his latest escape.  
  
"Kaiba." Seto turned to face the stern eyes of the mysterious duelist, "Don't get discouraged about me, these two may have a somewhat decent deck (M/N: Especially when you can buy one for less than 5 bucks at hobby shops), but with faith in the cards, I am sure that victory is imminent."  
  
'What the heck, I have nothing to lose at the moment.' "We accept your challenge!" Seto said, but with a bit less vigor to his attitude.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" came the combined cry, as dark clouds began to form overhead, cackling with lightning. A calm figure watched from the rooftops, the wind calmly blowing his black hair.  
  
"Well now, it's time to see if the man who designed the game can win this round." Phantom Mask said to himself, awhile pulling out a dozen locator cards, "He'll have to work more than ever to beat me, and with his girl in Globex's clutches, I imagine this will be quite the match. But first."  
  
Grimm Cemetery  
  
"This looks like the place, the Duel Tracker 2003 is usually never wrong." Snap thought to himself as he clicked the blinking red light on his disk for the fifth time since arriving. After a hard and violent struggle with his parents, he relogged in and checked for a signal.  
  
"Go back." A dreary, haunting sound reached his ears.  
"Say what? Who's there?" Snap couldn't tell at all where the sound was coming from, so he brought out his rifle for combat.  
"Go back."  
"Hey what is this? Some sort of surround-sound system or what?"  
"This is your last warning."  
"And I'm warning you, get out of my way your annoying voice!"  
  
FWIIIIIP! FWIIIIIP! FWIIIIP! About a dozen thorned vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around this most sensitive body parts. Several moans were heard as rotted corpses broke free from their coffins, and started to crawl towards Snap. But that wasn't all, all the tombstones had his name on it.  
  
"NOOOO!" His aura flashed like a blazing purple fire that consumed him, melting the vines and turning them into ashes. The field of burning energy flared out like a massive bomb drop, incarnating anything in it's dome-shaped path. The zombies exploded like popcorn bags, splattering all over the grass and melting into nothing. (M/N: Hey, I wanted the flesh and blood to fall on the guy, but for some reason SH wants the PG rating. Guy's a hopeless case when it comes to FF.net rules.) All that was left of the cemetery was burned grass and one very annoyed teenage girl in Goth clothes.  
  
"Look at this mess! I worked half the day getting the vines and corpses to attack on cue, and what do you do? You burn my playing field! How is a Class A dark duelist supposed to work on a empty field with no distractions!" Gothie Shie yelled, her head grew the size of a bus to produce the proper yelling. Her shirt was covered in soot, thanks to the blast. She was very, very po'ed now.  
  
Snap sweat-dropped, "I plead the fifth?" KA-THWACK! Mallet pummel!  
  
"Jerk." Shie muttered as she picked up her broken wood mallet off Snap's semi-conscious head, and calmly walked away in contempt.  
  
"Chicken." Snap sneered, even though his body was at the moment 2 feet into the dirt. A vein pop appeared on Shie's head, and she stopped mid- stride.  
  
"W-what was that?" she growled, her power aura flared emerald, causing the dead trees to regrow and spawn sharp branches, awhile the pebbles on the ground floated up and remolded back into solid tombstones. The sky turned dark as coal, and a freezing gust of wind picked up gathering around Shie as if it were her mother. "No one crosses my line, but you broke it. PREPARE TO DUEL!!!" The winds shot out from her, as the landscape turned barren and frozen, shaped from the power of the supernatural.  
  
A large figure in a black cloak and carrying a oar came over, and studied the two, then took off the robe in a transformation scene that would make small boys cry. That's right, kiddies, Mr. Referee's doing a "Botan" cosplay for you fans out there. (M/N:and a reason to boost ratings, I hope) "Then it's agreed! This authorization battle is a Non-tribute Card Match. Because of your TD status, you are given a 30 minute time limit, best wishes to both of you!" He took off the disgusting pink kimono and span around a few times before swinging his arm down, throwing a capsule. Which of course turned into a Judge, exploding on contact. (M/N: And thus the shields went up, the jude said the same words from last chapter blah, blah, blah and let's start this already!)  
  
(*******Duelist Database*****) Name: Snap Powers: Muscle Expansion, Lightning Shot Rank: A-Globex's Right Hand man Deck Type: Mech/Misc-Defensive Blitzrieg Weapon: Fists ATT Power: 3400 ATT-2500 DEF Speciality: Anger Explosion # of cards:45  
  
****************  
  
**************** Name: Gothie Shie Powers: Supernatural Weapon: The supernatural ATT Power 2800 ATT-1500 DEF Deck: Fighter/Spiritual # of cards: 45 Speciality: Supernatural Class: A (Leader of the Shadow Squad)  
  
*****************  
  
G: Gothie Shie S: Snap  
  
*********FIGHT!**********  
  
G: (4000) I'll start off first, and summon Maiden of the Lake in def mode! Att 600 DEF 1700  
  
S: (4000) Piece of cake! I summon Kamidake: Warrior Mode! And I place this card face down. 1600/1300  
  
G:I now switch the Maiden to attack mode, and use her special ability to smash in your life points! (The maiden transforms into Gastly and fires a Shadow Ball at Snap)  
  
S: Nope! Trap card activate! Life Defender! (The Juraian warrior pulls out his staff (M/N: Eww) and spins it, causing the Shadow Ball to cancel out)  
  
G:Drat! I discard the Maiden and summon Teen Koenma! I place these two cards face down and order a attack. Teen Koenma 1900/1500 (He pulls out a written document with Kamidake's name and stamps it, killing Kamidake immediately)  
  
S: (draws a card) (4000-3700) Well done, I now summon the castle of Dark Illusions in defense mode, and place two cards face down as well. Oh, and the Castle, improved bt TD standards, can increase the attack and defense of any monster by 200 for 4 turns! (Castle of Dark Illusions 920/1930)  
  
G: (draws a card) Getting edgy I see. I place a monster in defense mode, and place one more card down.  
  
S: (draws a card) Eye for an eye, I always say. Or a monster in defense mode and a face down card.  
  
G: (draws a card as well) I'll pass, my hand is ready for you anyways.  
  
S: HA! I'll try the old "Life Snatch" technique! I play the magic card Tremendous Fire! This inflicts 1000 of Direct Damage to your LP! (A giant fireball shoots out from Snap's side)  
  
G: The old direct attack huh? I unflip my face down element card, Trap Defect! It cancels out your attack for 1 turn. (The fireball is put out and deleted)  
  
S: (draws a new card) Hmmph. At least I had no side effects. I now reveal my face down card, Elephantor and place it in defense mode! (Elephantor 1500/2800) and I combine it with Angel Gate, which boosts it's defense 400 per turn! (Elephantor 1500/3200)  
  
G: (draws a card) Looks like I need a better hand. Oh well, activate monster into ATT mode! (Haunter 1300/700) and combine it with the living arrow and my other element card Jack In! Combined, they can be launched directly at your LP! (Haunter shoots out and strikes Snap in a devastating explosion) S: (3700-2400) (draws a card)'Jackpot!' You may have wounded me, but I'm about to get serious. I place a card face down.'I'll need it for later.' (Elephantor 1500/3600)  
  
G: (draws a new card and grins) Sadly, Jack In requires a one turn standby, but I have a new card in store for your demise! But first I'll withdraw Teen Koenma to make room. (T. Koenma disappears) S: Time for a defense makeover! As I place the element card Gate-Shield Advanced! This card boosts 800 DEF to my Elephantor for the LP I take off you! (Elephantor 1500/4000)  
  
G:Are you blind? I haven't lost any points yet! I play a element card Triple Play! Which allows me to summon 3 Class 3 cards in attack mode! Combine your powers to shatter his shield! (Draws three random cards from her deck) (Yusuke 2100/1500) (Kurama 1600/1700) (Hiei 1800/800) (The three fire their respective attacks, but the Elephantor's shield activates and seems to absorb them)  
  
S: (draws a card) Nope, you just made a small puncture, as your monsters were too weak to break it being spiritual instead of mech, causing the DEF to raise because of the LP you lost! I'll lay a monster in defense mode and one card face down, ending my turn. (Elephantor 1500/4800)  
  
G: (4000-2500) (draws a new card, and her face lights up) 'A ritual card, perfect timing Yami magic!' Heh heh! You're in big trouble now! I found a way to crush you like the wyrm you are! As I now play.(slaps the card down face up) Chaos Z Gate! In which I now summon my most POWERFUL Toonami warrior on the field by sacrificing all three of my warriors! Behold! As I summon now Togoro, a Demon who is by far the strongest Land Toonami God Card around! (Togoro 6000/4500)-Can destroy one Mech Card per turn (Togoro is the big bulky guy with the killer glasses from YYH, and is extremely powerful. I thought that by adding him it would compliment the guy who made him)  
  
S: Excellent.  
  
G: Is that all you have to say before my manly man? We are two peas in a pod, hoping to dispose of filth like you .Togoro, will you please kill this loser before I do it for you? Finishing K.O. Crusher! (Togoro flares up his battle aura as his muscles become armor-like and thick, his neck spreads up as muscles cover his shirtless body head to toe, and then runs full out to punch the barrier in)  
  
S: Ha! You fell into the most complicated trap of Toonami Duel!  
  
G: Say what?  
  
S: Behold, as the Wall of Illusions special effect activates now! (Togoro hits the Wall and is sucked in and the card is thus discarded) And because it is a LAND based card, it will be transported back to the top of your deck regardless of rank!  
  
G: But that means.Oh no! I have no monsters out on my field except Teen Koenma in my hand! I'll have to summon him again for right now. There's no way you'll win and I'll get two other warriors to summon my God Card, as well as another Chaos Z Gate in my deck to crush you! (Koenma appears again, only a bit tired from being recalled)  
  
S: Not today! I now activate the powers of the magic Card Shield and Sword, which swaps ATT with DEF, making my Elephantor a behemoth of raw power! (the field shakes as the two sizzle and fiz) (Elephantor 5200/1500) (Teen Koenma 1500/1900)  
  
S: Now! Time to finish her off and collect my prize! Elephantor, Arc-Tic Slash!  
  
G:Noooo! (TheElephantor's trunk opens to reveal a green energy sword and it swings down on poor Koenma with a massive explosion that blows up most of the graveyard, and the Judge deactivates from the battle) (2500-0)  
  
Mr. Referee: Life Points Extinguished, the Winner is Snap! --------------------------------End Battle---------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Looks like I win by a nose." Snap said to him, brushing off the dirt from the explosion, "That will teach everyone not to mess with the Elephantor Duelist." He glanced around the now burnt field and noticed Shie was unconscious, her head was at a unnatural angle, as the blast had twisted it. 'Revenge time.' Snap thought, as a small PK7 pistol appeared in his hand, 'Globex may kill me, but at least I'm avenging my family.'  
  
FWIIIIP! A vine shot out from the ground, wrapped around the gun, pulled it out of his hand, and shot back into the ground before Snap could blink. Shie's eyes opened and glowed purple at the same moment, and then closed. Her rare Togoro card fell out of her abandoned deck, and the dead wind lifted it and flew it right to Snaps open hand.  
  
{Snap} Shie's voice spoke telepathically in Snap's head {I know you want to kill me, but now is not the right time, I can't explain it right now but.} Her voice trailed off as her entire body turned into purple light and turned into a ball, shooting past him in a flash towards the city.  
  
'I was so close!' Snap stomped in anger, causing major tremors in the Earth, one of which opened a fault line on he other side of the world, 'I had her, but she knocked it out of my hand and teleported to the nearest clinic! Darn her!' However, in his rumbling rampage of anger, he realized he had the card in his hands and stopped thundering. Upon further examination, he smiled at the smug look on Togoro's face, and laughed. Of course, this didn't amuse the neighbor's around the now vacant lot, as one of them threw a brick, thinking he was a stray cat meowing. There he laid, down and out at least till the next duel. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
SH: Good! I finally finished! And in a month's time! Drode: Good for you.(takes out a large bundle of scripts) SH: What's that? Drode: Duh, it's your list of unfinished Fics you never finished or started. I think about oh 128 has been made by you but never completed. SH: (sweatdrop) Drode, you're the reason I never finished them, they were ideas stolen from other authors. Drode: Of course, what kind of author doesn't take inspiration from others.  
  
SH: (goes to the bathroom) Not me. Drode: Hey! Stop ignoring me! SH: (:P) Drode: Grrr. Roll the credits for next chapter! ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
On the next chapter of Toonami Duel: Rumble in Battle City!  
  
-The tag team match of the century has now arrived with explosive results, can NocD and Kaiba stand against the power of the Labyrinth of darkness?  
  
-Yugi gets a match with Noc's mysterious rival, the infamous swordsman, Zoe Mononoke. However, a powerful neutralizer spell has been cast on the puzzle and now Yugi is on his own! Can Yugi break the spell that Zoe has put on Yami to win?  
  
-History Lesson 101 on the origins of the authors, the connection between YGO and Toonami Duel, and how the heck did Battle City change into a battlefield by authors, hosted by the roguest of muses, Drode! 


	4. Explanation Time! Two Yugis for the pric...

SH: No words can explain my absence for this, so I came up with a expression to sum it up. (x_x)  
  
Drode: Basically, he ran into a brick wall. Multiple times. Then forgot what he was doing and scrambled for other areas so he could find ^gasp^ a job!  
  
SH: Hey! It's your fault for not motivating me! (gets struck by the Almighty Fire Poker) Ow!  
  
Drode: Hold still! I'll get you going no matter what! Oh, and SH doesn't own any of the characters in this either. Anime Survivor rocks! (chases SH around, stinging him repeatedly)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The projector turns on and a small scene begins. It starts out with the usual stone tablets shown to Kaiba by Ishizu, but parts of them tear off and reattach to different sides to reveal new parts of the story.)  
  
Drode: Authors came from the year 2014 A.D., the time when the giant asteroid Nemesis struck the earth with the force of a Hydrogen Bomb times ten. Most of them refer to it as "the cataclysm", a mysterious event that killed 9/10's of the human population. The radiation allowed the survivors to evolve into more "unique" species, and during it, gained them near- immortality. However, they were just starting to understand their portal creating ability, and "accidentally", were launched into the past version of Yu-Gi-Oh. When they were there, their only thoughts were to either change the world, protect it, or glomp all the bishies. This turned into the beginning of the Shadow Games.  
  
What? Did you think that evil magicians made those monsters? Authors summoned those monsters without losing a bit of energy, in which evil soon corrupted a ton of them, seeing they were unbeatable and nearly god-like. Anyways, as soon as the recent pharaoh, Yugi, heard of a rebel group of Authors fighting against the corrupt ones, he instantly enlisted them into his elite army. They created seven new gods (formed from different TV shows), which united with the Egyptian gods, were strong enough to overpower the evil authors and banish their essence (their life force) into stone tablets, never to be opened again.  
  
However, Yugi's trust was mislead, as a rogue author living in his palace freed a mystical demon that was said to kill over half the population of Egypt, leaving the author's to handle it. No one knows how they defeated it, but it lives on to feed off our lust and hatred. To this day, the holy battlefield was known as Yugi's Sorrow.  
  
Yugi, however, wasn't so happy to see them alive, and banished them to the Shadow Realm for eternity. It was in there were the Blue, a race of sentient insects (which were not related to those in Blue Gender, as they were all centipede-type) who were immune to the Authors powers and began to slash them apart like paper. Luckily, the slingshot effect took it's toll on the portals, it launched them back where they wanted to be, Earth. Many authors chose to repopulate and get the industries going again. Once such industry was Globex Corporation, which towered over the cities they built. Multiple portals popped up throughout the world, in which the Authors used to make their own alternate worlds in which they ruled supreme.  
  
They designed Toonami Duel as a way to remind the authors of the Pharaoh who spoiled their fun. Based on the now deceased Toonami, these monsters became real through summoning, and sometimes for tag-team battles. The Earth had also changed due to the author's powers, turning into a gaint contient so all of them could be in one place. 18 years later, a teen known as NocturneD has acquired a powerful artifact called the Horus Box, a box said to have the powers of the Pharaoh himself. And seeing that it was Globex's property, the forces of darkness will not rest until the ultimate power is in their hands, even if they have to hold a tournament in the reality that the present pharaoh now lives in...  
  
Opening Song  
  
Itsumade mo wasurenai Takusan no mono moratta ne Sora no iro utsushite hikaru aoi houseki ya  
  
(The opening scene appears to be a happy meadow with dozens of authors, but after a few seconds, the sky becomes dark and flashes lightning)  
  
koi no tachi hane mawaru hiroi ni wa ja nai motto motto daijina mono wo  
  
(A pair of red eyes opens in the darkness as it launches a barrage of bolts, zapping several in their tracks. Two giant black hands reach down and snare some of the authors, silencing them permanently. However, a single card is launched and hit's one of the eyes, angering the beast. The person who threw it is none other than NocturneD, who holds his sword high for a battle to the death.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(A shot of thousands of centipede-like creatures in combat with different authors. However, 6 streams of light shoot down from above and crash, revealing 6 very powerful cards that glow and transform. Six Authors are by each one, their faces are unseen because of their helmets.)  
  
Yuuyake no sakamichi de Kataguruma shite moratta ne Warui koto shikarezu ni tada Kanashii me wo shita  
  
(The authors point at the army, and the monsters glow as their respective energies combine into a giant energy ball and fires, killing every person in it's path. That over, the monsters glow purple and disappear, never to be unlocked again after the destruction they've caused.)  
  
Tooi hibi utsusu kamera Dare no kokoro ni mo Kitto kitto aru hazu dakara  
  
(Screenshot of the present, with Yugi and the others laughing. A battle in the sky between two legendary birds that rain down fire and ice on the ground. Civilians fleeing, with others staring at each other in defiantance. A dozen bombs destroying a building, with Marik staring in disbelief.)  
  
mi toji meguru Arubamu no kazu dake Boku-tachi wa otona ni naru yo  
  
(Shot of the different present day authors, with their weapons at the ready. NocturneD is in the front, although he isn't related to THE NocturneD, and flashes a smile. However, Ultima Trev comes up from behind and gives him a knuckle noogie, in which both laugh and the others sweatdrop)  
  
Tsunaideku kizuna Hitori kara futari ne Te to te wo kasane ai Ato kara kuru kimi ni Onaji mono wa dashitai kara  
  
(Shot of Pegasus brutally defeating a duelist with a monster that looks similar to a Jigglypuff with fangs. Another shot is Duke encasing a reluctant bodyguard in a large dice cube for disobeying him. Finally, a shot of Globex, scratching his beard as he overlooks the city, his eyes glowing red.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(Shot of all the authors raising their arms as their watches/chronoshifters glow. The clouds turn dark as large green tentacles begin to impale the Earth. Tea and Yugi are in each other's arms, as Yami looks on with interest. Bakura and the other Millennium holders look on as well)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(Finally, a vision of the sun setting as the authors, right now on the beach, are relaxing and enjoying themselves.)  
  
(End Song)  
  
A old Alley a few blocks from Domino Bridge  
  
A lone mysterious figure calmly walked down the dreary alley, ignoring the screeches of the cats and mice scrambling for safety. They could tell that danger was approaching. The person wore a black cloak that hid 3/5's of his face, save the mouth and eyes, that went all the way down to his legs. A long katana was stripped to his back, as well as two swords crossing. His eyes were purple and narrow, and he had a sharp fang pointing out on his mouth. His hair was jade green, and carved bishi-style. His aura was sinister, a purple ki that shattered multiple windows as he passed.  
  
Ding! A small bell dropped to the right of him, and he stopped, his eyes searching. "I'm there, show yourself." He said calmly, knowing full well he was not in danger. A form materialized in front of him, a very familiar and knowledge person. He blushed crimson, and somewhat got a nosebleed at the very revealing outfit his contact had on.  
  
"Hello, Zoe."  
  
Kaiba Corp. Warehouses  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
********************************  
  
Nocturne D.  
  
Class: A  
  
Cards:50?  
  
Deck Type: Fighter/Mech/Magic/Misc (Use of Legendary Box of Horus)  
  
Traps: Any kind  
  
Powers: C.A.R.D. Slash/Instant Transmission (incomplete technique)  
  
Weapon: Broad sword/Splitter Cards  
  
**************************************  
  
Phantom Mask watched with disinterest as the four fighters duked it out with their monsters. It was as boring as watching skin peel from sunburns. So far, Kaiba had the upper hand with his three Blue Eyes, XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) and a LP count of 2800, and seemed to disable the Bunny Duo with each turn. NocD seemed to do as good as Kaiba, using two Gohan's Rage Element cards to boost his Red Comet Gundam 2000 ATT extra, and had 3100 LP. And of course, neither of them even thought of teamwork in this battle. He was so bored that he didn't realize that his footing was coming off on the roof.  
  
"Talon, we must start now awhile the moment is good!" Goon #1 said with eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Agreed! As it should!" Goon #2 agreed matching his gaze.  
  
"You simple fools don't fully understand the ability of our dueling skills, and now you pay the price!" Goon #1 grunted, as he drew out a card.  
  
"Your ancient box will soon be ours soon enough!" Both said, looking at the prize of the duel, the Box of Horus, in which NocD agreed upon instead of his 3 locator cards.  
  
"Enough talk! Make your move, NocD!" Kaiba said coolly, knowing full well that in one more turn he can summon his Egyptian God Card and wipe them out. He had two cards face down, a magic and a trap card.  
  
"Hmm." Noc hummed, as he prepared for the worst, and looked at the cards he had in his hand and on the field. 'Let's see, I have Red Comet (3600/1500),Pan (1600/1500) and Super Gotunks, with the Super Element, (2200-2600/1800-2400) out. So far those two have sent out weak monsters such as Witch of the Black Forest in order to summon different monsters with special effects. And since there's 2 slots left, I might as well do this combo.' "I lay two cards face down and sacrifice Pan to summon Wing Zero! But that's not all, as I also call upon the Element card, Customize!"  
  
A bright light shot down from the heavens as large wings unfolded on the Gundam's body, and a giant gun appeared. "Now you face one of the most lethal warriors, Wing Zero Custom! (2750/2400)"  
  
"It is a impressive warrior, but against our combined powers it is futile! As I now activate the magic card, Reborn the Monster! I had to discard this powerful monster in order to gain it back later! Behold! Tyrant Dragon! It boasts 2900 attack power!" Goon #2 said, as the massive dragon popped out and roared, causing a large gust of wind to shoot out.  
  
"And don't forget me, as I have played Invigoration! It will rise our Dragon's stats 700 extra, making it 3600!" Goon #1 said, as the dragon grew larger than all 3 Blue Eyes and gathered green energy in it's mouth.  
  
"That's all very good and nice." Kaiba smirked, annoyed at the way those two idiots were lining up for his ultimate attack,"But as you can see I'm a very impatient CEO of a high ranking company. I tried to be patient and considerate like Mokuba asked me to do so I wouldn't look odd, but you two are wasting my time. You two are perfect guinea pigs for a live field tests for my ultimate card. It's time to awaken my ultimate beast! As I now sacrifice all three BEWD's to bring out Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
"What is that?!?" Fear was stricken on their faces, as the thunder grew louder and a dangerously large blue head poked out of the floor, as well as it's biceps.  
  
'Sheesh, he couldn't of played it till now?' NocturneD thought, watching the titan rise up and roar, and shrugged, searching for a card to end the duel. After all, Kaiba requires 2 more sacrifices to bring out the special ability, and by attacking head-on will lower their LP to 600. Focusing, he found the card he was waiting for...  
  
"Mister Pegasus never told us of this card!" Goon #2 trembled in fear.  
  
"We must hold our ground! Quickly! Switch to defense mode!" Goon #1 screamed.  
  
"Too late! Finish them now!" Kaiba yelled, as the giant skeletal warrior swung his fist with the power of a comet.  
  
"Ha! You fell into our trap! Kunai with Chain! That not only paralyzes your monster but also boosts our monster up to 4200 ATT points!" The face down card opened up and a long chain shot out and wrapped around the arm, slowing it down ever so slightly.  
  
"Look again." Kaiba said, as electricity surged throughout the arm and shattered the chain, and kept on going.  
  
"Aaack! It broke through our trap, and is heading at our Tyrant!" Both felt the awesome power as the great juggernaut creamed their monster like a plush toy.  
  
(G 1 & G 2: 1000-600 LP)  
  
"Impressive." NocD said, putting in his card, "I'll just wrap this up using the magic card Tremendous Fire! Which destroys what remains of your LP!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both goons screamed as their outfits became toasty and slightly lit. (G #1:0 LP, G #2:0 LP)  
  
"This duel is over, and you guys are now considered losers for life." Kaiba said, as the two decided to pound their heads against the concrete multiple times. (Drode: (controlling them) Ha! Ha! Serves SH right for making weak players!)  
  
"Mister Pegasus shall avenge us, you will see!" Both of them yelled at the same time, as large metal wings shot out from their costumes. They launched off using small rockets attached to their shoes, laughing their heads off.  
  
"Hmmph. Hey, where are you going?" Noc said, at the moment trying to find his winnings, noticing Kaiba leave with 3 locator cards at hand.  
  
"Away from you Toonami freaks. I don't have to fight people like you right at this time, so don't bother asking for a team-up." Kaiba said coldly as he walked with deep strides.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Just wanted to warn you about something that's about to happen in 3.2.1." Clunk! A large piece of roof tile fell on top of Kaiba's head. His reaction was to fall unconscious, as the pain knocked him out. NocturneD looked up from where the tile came from, only to see the frown from Phantom Mask's eyes. He stood on the roof, with his arms on each other, under his feet were broken tiles that he used to prevent him from falling.  
  
"Pathetic, Noc. After all that training against that type of deck, you still have difficulty." Phantom Mask said, his arms in a serious fold. NocD tried his best to smile, but decided to rub his nose instead.  
  
"A team battle was not part of the training, and Kaiba wasn't the best partner I would have liked to use." NocD said defiantly, as he scooped up his box and the new locator cards and Tyrant Dragon. He whistled at the stats and pocketed it.  
  
"I hope you have a better excuse when I beat you for the 6th time in a row. After all, I've gained more cash from multiple tournaments than you doing them one-by-one." BEEP! BEEP! Phantom Mask took out a small pager the size of a GBA and his eyes relaxed. "Anyways, I'll be seeing you at the semi- finals, NocD, I expect you not to die beforehand." He produced his staff out of hammerspace and vanished into thin air. NocD felt a slight gust of wind blast by, and smirked.  
  
"Showoff."  
  
The Battleship (Kaiba Craft 3), Lounge Room  
  
"Mr. Pegasus, your guests have arrived." Croquet said over the intercom. Pegasus smiled, as he drank the last of his cocktail wine.  
  
"Thank you Croquet, bring them in."  
  
"Yes Mr. Pegasus."  
  
Three teenagers walked in through the sliding door, a little uneasy about being so high up on an unstudy aircraft. Their greasy hair and black trenchcoats labeled who they were, the infamous trio of the Infamous Yazuka Clan. One was thick-chested, the other was extremely thin, and the leader of the three was tall and very muscular, his hands were wrapped in bandages. Croquet followed behind them, hand on revolver. The two were carrying a very heavy bag, large enough to hold a baby kangaroo or so.  
  
"We got the girls just as you asked, Pegasus. Where's the dough for our beloved Leader?" The leader of the gang asked, his deep scar annoyed Pegasus a little, as it appeared to be bleeding somehow.  
  
"Kemo? Show them the greenbacks." The giant of a bodyguard ran in through the doors, carrying a suitcase. He opened it, showing 5 columns/3 rows of 1 million dollar bills.  
  
"Whoa.." The three thugs were speechless.  
  
"That's Fifteen Million bucks boys. Just drop the sack off there and take the two out. Eerr, you didn't injure them did you?" Pegasus asked, a little worried that they may have killed them.  
  
"Just that girl with the friendship gene. It took over 5 hits from Zan's fist before we could shut her up." They turned and walked out with the briefcase, making small talk about how to split the earnings between them and the boss.  
  
"A pity. Croquet, lock them up in the sound proof room." Pegasus was somewhat relieved, Yugi wouldn't come if they weren't harmed in some way.  
  
"Yes, Master Pegasus. Shall I alert Globex to this new arrival?"  
  
"I doubt it." Pegasus said, brushing his white hair aside to reveal a silver colored Millennium eye, "I'll do it for you." The eye flashed and a shadowy figure dressed in ninja clothes appeared behind Croquet. It took his hand and before he could cry out, they vanished into the floor. Two more appeared in front of the sack, and took it with hem into the darkness abyss."I just love this new toy."  
  
Walkport Street, Domino City  
  
'Man, that pollen storm that girl summoned came out of nowhere. It's if she's from another planet or something.' Yuigi said, walking alongside his astral side, Yami. They had woken up in a street full of people who were twitching from the sakura petals, others were covered in blisters and pimples. They were lucky to get out of there alive, but because of it, they couldn't find a challenger that wasn't dazed by the pollen. They even encountered Mai, who looked like she was at the moment "very ticked off" about some guy in cowboy gear and said that she was going to teach him a lesson with the new cards she'd acquired. Now, they were walking towards a small stadium, which was rumored to have a very powerful duelist inside.  
  
'Yami? Is there something wrong?' Yugi asked, concerned by the serious look that Yami was giving his duel disk.  
  
'I sense that a few of the cards were switched, Yugi. But for some reason I can't access them until we get into a duel.' Yami said, as he looked at the deck in his own disk. Several of the cards were glowing inside, as if they were alive.  
  
'Trust me, Yami, there's got to be a duelist with 2 more locator cards around. I don't want to have Joey's Red Eyes in my side deck for the duration of the tournament collecting dust.' Yugi said confidently, unaware that he actually needed 6 more locator cards in order to get into the finals. That, and his worst enemy is plotting the ultimate termination of Yami.  
  
"What the!" A red-haired man in pink gi brushed past Yugi, nearly knocking him over. Yugi regained his balance, but it was difficult to see the person who did it. A shimmering light forced him to look at his Millennium Puzzle, on it was a scroll of paper with Japanese writing on it. He looked up to see the red haired man turn into light and reverted to a card, which was caught by a green-haired warrior-like figure who just stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi struggled to ask, as he began to feel light headed. It was if he was in the Shadow Realm again, but much faster. The image of the cloaked figure swirled and blurred rapidly. The figure spoke at last.  
  
"I am a warrior from the past, to finally meet the infamous traitor of a pharaoh you have named Yami. My identity in the real Terra Firma is a secret, but many call me Zoe Mononoke, the Tempest Raider." Zoe stated, as Yugi fainted from the lack of electricity to the brain, and thus Yami took over.  
  
"YUGIOOOOOH!" Beams of light shot down and made him look older, determined and purely focused. "What business do you have with me, Zoe Mononoke? And why have you placed this, this Shinto sheet on my Millennium Puzzle, and send Yugi's mind into a status of unconsciousness?"  
  
"Revenge, my dear Pharaoh. One might say that you are the reason we Authors were summoned there, for you are the only threat that we know personally. I remember the plague you cast on us, a plague of Blue, the only creatures immune to Author Powers. It was them that murdered my little brother and cousin. You may not remember your past, but if you lose to me in a duel, you will recall all your memories in Ancient Egypt." Zoe said, as his Duelist Disk opened up and activated the dueling system.  
  
"Hmm, it sounds interesting, although I have no idea what you're talking about. I imagine if I win I still get the memories?" Yami said, as he too activated his Duel Disk and fired the holo-emitters. Zoe grinned warily in response. "Fine then, let's duel!"  
  
Yami:Y 4000 LP  
Zoe Mononoke: Z 4000 LP  
  
*******Fighter Database***********  
  
Name:Zoe Mononoke  
  
ATT 3800/DEF 2400  
  
Deck: Fighter  
  
Cards: 40  
  
Traps: High on counters  
  
Weapon: Twin-sickled katana (Gatotsu Splitter attack)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Z: I'll start out by summoning Yahiko in Attack mode! (1300/1100)  
  
Y:Then I'll send out Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! (1500/1800 ) I imagine you have a unique deck, but Gamma should be able to cut your kendo warrior apart.  
  
Z: Heh, talk all you want, Pharaoh. (Draws) Excellent. I place two cards facedown, and end my turn.  
  
Y: 'He's up to something, but without Yugi, it may be harder for me to draw the right card.' I place one card face down, and have Gamma attack your Yahiko! (Gamma launches at him)  
  
Z: Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Soul of the Samurai! Which boosts my Yahiko by 400 ATT and switches Gamma to defense mode! (Yahiko 1700/1100) Now! Attack! (Yahilo's eyes flash with a hidden fire, as he screams, smashing Gamma's  
  
Y: (LP 4000-4000) Nicely done. 'I don't exactly have a choice right now. I better get a defense out before attacking again.' I summon Kuriboh in defense mode! (Kuriboh pops up and squirms as Yahiko grins evilly.) (Kuriboh 400/300?)  
  
Z: Heh. You fell into my trap. I knew that since your facedown card didn't activate, it was a magic card instead. Element Card, activate! Magic Pawning! This element card will devour one magic card and allow me a free sacrifice of a strong fighter! Behold! The second warrior, Kaoru!(said fighter pops up and stands near Yahiko, both are in attack position) ( Kaoru-1800/1700)  
  
Y: 'How did he know?'  
  
Z: Now, Kaoru! Attack his Kuriboh! Kamiya Kassin Ryu Style! (Kaoru screams as she vanishes and reappears behind Kuriboh, and smashes the fuzzy guy. Yami looks on puzzled)  
  
Y: 'I didn't lose lifepoints, but I better come up with a faster strategy.'  
  
Z:'The Pharaoh has no idea what is in store for him. All I need is 3 more of the special forces, and my special magic card, and Ka-Blam! No more Pharaoh bugging me.'  
  
Y: (draws a card) 'Perfect!' I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode! And place one card facedown. (Alpha pops up and gets ready to rumble)  
  
Z: Well, then, I'll play 2 cards face down, and play this element card! Rebirth of Legends! This card allows me to send two of my opponents cards into the graveyard, awhile I will be able to play a high level monster without sacrificing! Come forth, Kenshin Himura!" (Yami drops the cards into his graveyard reluctantly, and the red haired man from before pops up and puts his hand on his sword) (Kenshin Himura 2300/2200)  
  
Y:I fail to see the strategy behind this swordsman. Is this the strongest in your deck?  
  
Z: Heh. Although it's strong, it's hardly my strongest. But there are things in this that you have yet to understand. Since Rebirth of Legends has been played, I end my turn without attacking.  
  
Y: Fine then! I play Beta the Magnet Warrior! And then, sacrifice my two monsters to play Dark Magician! (Dark Magician 2500/2100)  
  
Z: Heh. 'He should have played Reborn the Monster for Gamma, then he would be able to summon his strongest monster. Baka.'  
  
Y: Dark Magic Attack! And by doing so, I reduce your life points! (The familiar blast shoots out, but Zoe makes no effort to act like surprised or hurt)  
  
Z: (LP 4000-1800) I applaud your efforts Pharaoh, but you see, I was waiting for you to play that strategy. You're not very good on strategies as you are on shifting the cards you want to the top of the deck.  
  
Y: I don't know what you're talking about. I'll place 2 cards face down, in order to keep me safe at the moment. (Two cards appear)  
  
Z: 'Ha!' (draws a card and smiles) I play Medii Torture! We both send our hands to the graveyard and take out 3 new ones. Then I'll play a monster in defense mode! (Misao 1000/1500)  
  
Y:'Hmm, I could just attack, but what if the monster has a special ability? At least I have one of my trap cards in case he tries to destroy my Dark Magician. As well as Magic Cylinder.' I have to go on offensive for Yugi's sake! Dark Magician, attack his defense monster! (Dark Magician fries her)  
  
Z: 'So predictable' Heh, you just destroyed my Misao. She has two special effects when destroyed, one is that you lose one of your magic cards on the field. I pick...the one on the left! (said card is destroyed)  
  
Y: 'My magic cylinder!'  
  
Z: Her other special ability is to call upon her love, even in death, her beloved Aoshi onto the field, in defense mode! (A man in a trenchcoat launches up from the graveyard and defends, using his kodachis) (Aoshi 1800/2600) Go ahead, try to pierce this shield.  
  
Y: 'Great, the defense level is stronger than my attack!' I place one card face down and end my turn. But I warn you, think twice before attacking.  
  
Z: I just did. And seems you ran out of time Pharaoh! Element card activate! Swordsman's Second Wind! This card may reduce me to 1 LP, but in return, I can bring forth four of my strongest warriors on the field, their combined attack will crush you, especially with this! The Magic Card, United We Stand! (1800-1 LP)  
  
Y: What kind of card is that?  
  
Z: It's a rare magic card that will bring forth your ultimate demise! Combining the ATT of all 5 monsters on the field!  
  
Saitou (2100/1900)  
  
Sanosuke (2200/2500)  
  
Kenshin Himura (2300/2200)  
  
Shishio (2600/2100)  
  
Aoshi (1800/2600)  
  
Z: Do the math! That's about 11000 ATT!  
  
Y: Oh no!  
  
Z: Now! United We Stand! Strike now! (The swordsmen extend their blades and slash at the Dark Magician)  
  
Y: Not so fast! I unveil the trap card, Magic Rev Circle! Which will send your attack right back at you!  
  
Z: Wrong! When summoned, Shishio's special ability negates trap cards for one turn! You're through! (The slashes break through, and Yami's shirt gets several rips on it, due to Zoe's Shadow Magic)  
  
Y: Nooooooo! (4000 LP -0 LP)  
  
Z: This duel is over, chump. I have therefore revived you of your title.  
  
**************End Battle***********  
"You have lost this battle Pharaoh. You have proven to be a hindrance in our backs, you are nothing without Yugi's Heart of the Cards and his complex strategies. Yugi is the chosen one, destined to be the hero of this tale, you can barely recall defeating Priest Kaiba and his Millennium Rod! Now Pharaoh, prepare to experience the painful Fission Technique that all Authors are capable of! Gatotsu Splitting FISSURE!" Zoe launched himself with one foot, zooming in the stunned Yami, and drew his long sword which shone green. Then everything turned black.  
  
~Ting!~  
  
Kaiba Craft 3-Kaiba's Dueling Room  
  
Globex awoke from his absolute slumber, his hunchwoman, Silver Moon Cat was busy frying up a fish in the grill. One would mistake her for the woman in Urusei Yatsura, only she had a one piece suit on, and it was white instead of yellow. She had white hair, a sharp tooth, and cat-like qualities. Her eyes were also cat-like, due to new genetic changes done to her by force. Her feet and hands were partly nekoized, and she had very real cat ears on her head. She was perhaps the ultimate assassin in Globex's arsenal.  
  
"Zoe has done it for me after all, the fool." Globex said warily, rubbing his beard with his hand.  
  
"Indeed, Master Globex, Samurai-type authors are so easy to fool when Nekos are around." SMC said, as she took out a catnip cigar from Globex's drawer and lit it, very happy.  
  
"That's why you're my #1 agent, Silver Moon Cat. Have the drones been dispatched to destroy what remains of the former pharaoh?" Globex said, hopeful that the pharaoh will be destroyed.  
  
"Yup, Zoe has him into the red zone. There's a 10% chance of survival though." The red zone, Globex thought, is where his battlebox is located. In every corner there lies a deadly arena with a even lethal drone bot with weapons designed to destroy authors.  
  
"That's why my drones are outfitted with the best of my card-type decks and strategies. Even Phantom Mask had problems dealing with their discard and shredder decks." Globex said, joyful.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. We got a few shipments at the docks where Kaiba was held." SMC said, filing her claws for maximum damage.  
  
"I assume he escaped as I predicted." Globex's eyes turned red and the room started to get cold. In fact, ice formed on multiple sections of SMC.  
  
"Y-yes sir, but Agent Alan had located two God Cards, with his team Gam, aboard the shipments." SMC said, stammering as her 'paws' suddenly froze to the ground.  
  
"Really?" He stoked his beard thoroughly, deep in thought, "Did he mention names at all?"  
  
"Well, I think he said he had Neo-Queen Serenity and Atomsk the Pirate King." She signed relief as the room thawed and she could move her feet again.  
  
"Excellent, with those two in my deck, part 1 of Operation HYDRA will commence. Captives so far?" He smiled, taking out a Polish Cigar, making sure to set the ashes on Seto's favorite chair.  
  
"Tea and Serenity Wheeler have been locked up and gagged in Duke's personal dice dungeon that we installed with the Nano-Software simulator. That bonehead Snap had gone undercover to capture both Slifer and Ra from the Super Saiyan-like Marik. " SMC said Marik like a curse word.  
  
"Which leaves Tristian Taylor. Dispatch a group of Shao hunters to grab him at the hospital. After he's captured, have them attack the Museum. Their makeshift chronoshifters should be able to nullify their presence from the two Millennium holders, Ryou Bakura and Ishizu Ishtar. And contact Snap, I want him to eliminate the talisman holder, Red Dragon Zero, before he once again blows up half a city." Globex said, planning two steps ahead as always.  
  
"Yes, my lord. As you command, NYOW!" She transformed into a white cat in less than a second, her clothes blended in with her fur coat. She purred and jumped on the bookshelf, then out the window. Yes, she was exactly several dozen miles above the ground, but she's a cat and no one likes her.  
  
'Soon, they will be mine once more." Globex said, looking over the city, as dark clouds appeared all over, showing multiple duels were in process.  
  
Back at the street..  
  
Zoe looked at his fallen prey with great disappointment. The former pharoah had felt the power of his blade go right through him, and now he was twitching on the ground. The fission factor was taking effect, as it was if another body was struggling to get out. 'Yugi Moto. What a pleasure it is when I duel you.' Yami lit up and separated from Yugi, sprawled on the ground. Yugi was on the other side, right now a little dizzy from the effects. Like Yugi, Yami was now a soul with flesh and blood, thanks to the power of fission.  
  
"Ow, what happened?" Yugi said, trying to get on his feet. Zoe's eyes glowed purple and the shinto sheet turned into ash. Zoe then enshowered Yugi in a purple aura which covered him head to toe. In a matter of seconds he vanished, perhaps transported to another area.  
  
Zoe smirked, amused at how everything was going to plan. He strode by Yami, who was still in shock, and calmly said, "I wish you the best of bad luck, Pharaoh Yugi. Heh, hahahaha!" He raised his watch in the air and teleported in a flash of light.  
  
'Pharaoh Yugi?' Yami thought, just before his nervous system shut down from over-stress.  
  
Domino Park, Central Hub  
  
Black Panther was a little bored. After getting his things checked in with the hotel, (darn those stupid bellhops and their slowness) he was walking around looking for a worthy opponent. Two hours later, he was frustrated because not one person came up to face him in a duel. It was time to face it, a duelist of his caliber was not made for pick and choose tournaments like this. In fact, Globex was his main target, as thirty mil would definitely pay for any damages he had done before. There was also the fact that SH could be anywhere, 'anything' due to the Chronoshifter's ability to morph. He was a pest, but he was a good strategist when he wasn't showing off. 'Man, it's getting hot. I got to sit down.'  
  
He then sat down on a park bench nearby, starting the birds. Sighing, he took off his black leather jacket, revealing a white T-shirt to go with his khakis. He wished something would happen So, for the next hour or so, Bk just sat there trying to get the Yatta song out of his head, until. . .  
  
"Hey, I remember you!" A strangely familiar voice popped up, a female one at that.  
  
Bk snapped out of his trance. "Huh what?" Once she saw the blond-haired girl, he knew immeadiately why she knew him.  
  
***Information Database***  
  
Name: Phenicia Saeiki  
  
Class: A  
  
Last Tourney: Ryuku Invitational, Naha (JPN); 4th place  
  
Last vs. Opp. Semi-finals, Cherry Blossom Festival Tournament; lost  
  
Deck: 40 cards  
  
Deck Type: Unknown  
  
Rare card: Liger Zero Uber (*****)  
  
Traps: Counter  
  
Element: Light  
  
ATK/DEF: 600/800  
  
Special ATK: Celestial Moonbeam  
  
Special Ability: (temporary) Megami transformation (+800/800)  
  
***********************  
  
PS: Well, it looks like we meet again.  
  
Bk: I'm sure it'll be the same result.  
  
PS: I wouldn't be so sure. Prepare to duel. (said judge pops up via hologram and both duelists launch their holo-pad)  
  
Bk: Don't have to tell me.  
  
Judge: Duel all set. Battle Mode: 02029-Authorization rules are in effect...  
  
Bk: Ready?  
  
PS: Yeah! (pumps fist in excitement)  
  
Both: Duel! (Bk: 4000; PS: 4000)  
  
Bk (draws anticlimactically): Hmmm. I play one card face down and end my turn. (DEF card appears and glows)  
  
PS: Hah! What a dumb move. Go, Liger Zero Jager! (1400/1100) Attack with Strike Laser Claw!  
  
Bk: Predictable.  
  
PS: Huh? (Van's Shield Liger is revealed) (1400/1200) Hah, I still won.  
  
Bk: Think again. (Zeke activates the shield and the slash is deflected) You forgot about the Shield Liger's special effect, it's Shield. When it's in DEF position, it can withstand an attack from any card whose ATK is less than 300 pts. greater than its defense. So, theoretically, My Liger has 1500 DEF instead of 1200. However, you do not lose life points. Until now. I summon Tenchi Masaki, the Legendary Warrior! (1800/1000) Attack the Zero Jager with your Tenchiken's blade! (A quick slash destroys the Jager)  
  
PS (4600): Damn it!  
  
Bk: I think it's time for a strategy better than mimicing our last battle.  
  
PS: If you insist, then. I summon Rick Hunter's Veritech in Attack Mode (cue the Rick Hunter theme as he appears in a ground combat-type mecha) (1500/1200) And now, I add Machine Conversion Factory to raise his Attack and Defense 200 pts. (1700/1400) Now, Lt. Hunter, your mission is to open up your gunpod and destroy that Liger. (Liger is blowed up)  
  
Bk (4000): Hm. I don't know what you were trying to accomplish, but it won't help you. I play another monster in defense. Go, Tenchi, attack the Veritech.  
  
PS: Hunter, evasive maneuvers! (The Veritech transforms into a fighter jet and quickly evades the slash)  
  
Bk: What?! No!  
  
PS: Time to take into effect my effect. The Veritech has three modes that represent 3 types Winged Beast (aka Fighter), Warrior (Battleoid), and Dragon (Guardian), and it can change at will, whenever I want. And you know that Warriors such as Masaki can't attack a Winged Beast.  
  
Bk: 'Stupid Attributes' I'll play another card face down and end this turn.  
  
PS: My turn now. (Draws) Heh. I'll play this card face down. Now, Rick Hunter, attack the face down card.  
  
Bk: Gotcha. (Princess of Tsurugi (700/900))  
  
PS (4000 - 3500): Damn it.  
  
Bk: My turn. (Draws) 'God, I love this.' I play Polymerization.  
  
PS: With what? You only have one monster  
  
Bk: Yes, but in my hand, I have one of my favorite monsters, Blaine's Arcanine. (Dadadada dada! Puppy Power!) (L6; 2500/1700) And now, get ready for this, I mix my two monsters together to create the NeoFlame Swordsman. (L9; 3200/2700)  
  
PS: Heh. You may have a powerful creature, but it's still grounded. I activate my down card, Scapegoat (4 little sheep appear) And I'm going to use one of them to bring out the Wing Zero (L5; 2000/1700 ) Then use Customization to create the Angel Wing Zero Custom! (L7: 2700/2300) You may have a great fusion monster, but I still have the air advantage.  
  
Bk: That's where you're wrong!  
  
PS: Huh?  
  
Bk: I activate my Element Card,Fly Card! Release your power and give my monster wings! (The NeoFlame Swordsman gets pretty pink wings.)  
  
PS: Oh, damn. 'But it looks so cute!'  
  
Bk: And now, your monsters have nowhere to hide Neo Swordsman, attack the Veritech! Molten Sword of Battle! (The sword heats up and easily slices through the mecha)  
  
PS: (3500 - 2000): Dammit!  
  
Bk: Now that your points are halfway gone, I think it's high time to rethink your strategies.  
  
PS: Yeah, right. (Draws and smiles) Here's something to interest you. I play Monster Replace to recall my Wing Zero Custom from the field.  
  
Bk: 'That's an odd move. Although the W0C is still weak compared to my Swordsman, it's still probably the best monster she has in her deck.'  
  
PS: And, to replace my Wing Zero, I play Ditto, in Attack Mode. (500/500)  
  
Bk: Eh?  
  
PS: Heh heh heh. Just try and attack my Ditto, and I'll play another card face down.  
  
Bk: Hmmm. 'Something's not right here.' I play one card in DEF mode, and one more face down card. I waive my Battle Phase for this turn.  
  
PS: Awww, how sad. I activate my magic card, Block Attack. (The effect activates Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) And now, you'll see the true power of my Ditto! Transform! (The Ditto shapeshifts and assumes the form of)  
  
Bk: No! Not my Neo Swordsman!  
  
PS: HAHAHAHA! Now you see what I can do. Now, my Ditto Swordsman, attack the Soldier of Stone with your Molten Sword of Battle! (The attack cuts Giant Soldier of Stone into rubble.)  
  
Bk (4000 - 2100): Oh boy.  
  
PS (2000): I'd say the playing field is just about even again, but it won't be for long. Anything you throw on the field my Ditto can copy.  
  
Bk: Hmmm. Anything, huh? Then how about this? I play De-Fusion to break-up my Fusion Combo. (B's A: 6;25/17, TM: 4;18/10)  
  
PS: 'Huh?'  
  
Bk: Arcanine, attack with Fire Storm! (Arcanine flares up now. The fire mass goes towards Ditto)  
  
PS: You idiot. Ditto, transform. Become Blaine's Arcanine! (Ditto starts to transform)  
  
Bk: Activating Trap card! (Flips his card) Redirection!  
  
PS: Uh-oh.  
  
Bk: And since Redirection allows be to pick any eligible monster, I chose for Ditto to copy itself!  
  
PS: What?! That's not possible! (But it is as Ditto becomes Ditto. (L2; 500/500) The attack, unwaivered despite the pause hits and destroys Ditto.)  
  
Bk: Game over.  
  
PS (2000 - 0): No! (Drops to her knees) How could I have lost? (Bk goes over to her)  
  
Bk: You really want to know?  
  
PS (looks up): Mm-hmm.  
  
Bk: Well, I think that your fatal flaw was not switching your monsters to DEF mode once I played my NeoFlame Swordsman. Although it was probable that I didn't have anything that would change the type discrepancy, it was possible and it did happen. Your cockiness combined with a lack of strategy was your downfall. You need to remember that in this game, anything can happen.  
  
PS: I guess you're right.. (Bk helps her up) Bk: Don't be too sad. It was a good duel. I needed every single point of damage to beat you. If you had a Dian Keto, who knows what would've happened.  
  
PS (getting less depressed, more cheerful): Yeah. It was a good duel.  
  
Bk: Uh-huh. Unfortunately, you still have to fork over your Locator Card and your Ditto.  
  
PS: My Ditto? But I thought my Liger Zero Uber was my best card.  
  
Bk: Yes, but Ditto is better because of its level (2) and playability (Normal Summon).  
  
PS: You have a point.  
  
(She is about to hand over the two cards, but a gunshot halts the transaction. The two look to see who it came from. Fourteen robots that appear to have come from Metal Cooler have appeared out of the trees, about three times as big as Black Panther. They sport the logo of Globex on their chests, a red dragon biting it's tail. They are colored black for some odd reason, and were ready for combat.)  
  
Leader droid: You two, I hereby challenge you to a duel for your rare cards! If you do not accept, you will be destroyed. (The other 13 go into combat status, their arms ready to impale the two if non-compliant)  
  
***Information Database***  
  
Globex Droids-Gamma Type  
  
Class: N/A  
  
Qty: 14  
  
Deck: Neutral/Mech  
  
Deck Type: Beatdown  
  
Rare Card: Any type they can get  
  
Traps: Glorious Chaos...  
  
Element: Dark  
  
Type: Varies  
  
ATK: Varies  
  
DEF: Varies  
  
Special ATK: Varies  
  
Special Abilities: Varies  
  
*********************** Phenicia sighed as she readied her gauntlet once more, but Bk waived her off. "But we have no choice," she contested in a loud whisper.  
  
"There is always a choice. Battle City rules permit the formal declination of a challenge." Bk prepared for battle. He was out for blood.  
  
"But they'll kill us."  
  
"Not if we kill them first."  
  
"All right, you two, quit stalling!" the lead droid said. "Accept our duel or suffer the consequences."  
  
"You suffer first, SHOTGUN!" Bk lunged at them, his fist burst out multiple white energy bolts coming from his Chronoshifter. Five were dismantled in the attack, but the others were unfazed, their energy shields were raised. It was down to just nine droids and Bk. "I think we'll decline your challenge."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. You're dead!" The droids launched out three curved gold rods each, that wrapped around Bk and pinned him to the ground. Bk was in disbelief as the rods squeezed, him, the strength was going out into the rods. He was getting more and more weaker, and the droids produced energy rifles from their hips, and aimed.  
  
The dispenser/cannon started to charge up and gather energy. "Say good-bye to Battle City!" The leader announced.  
  
However, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl, Phenicia. A strange golden aura surrounded her. The goon's eyes widened. He knew what had happened. It was small, but Phenicia Saeiki had transformed. (----1400/1600)  
  
"I think you forgot someone." Phenicia said as she approached the droids. "It looks like cockiness combined with a lack of strategy will be your fatal flaw. And I do mean fatal." The droids looked on in horror as Phenicia raised her hands up to heaven and gathered a ball of yellow energy. She then lowered her arms parallel to the ground, ready to fire. "Take this, loser! Celestial Moonbeam!!!"  
  
The giant beam of yellow energy enveloped the droids. After it disappeared, he was no more. The energy bands around Bk disappeared and he got up. After the attack, Phenicia quickly detransformed and was quite tuckered out. She was almost ready to topple over. Bk quickly ran over to help her right herself. (600/800 ----)  
  
"Hey, that was pretty impressive."  
  
"Uh-huh," she replied, a little short of breath. "And that, I believe, calls us even, my dear Black Panther."  
  
"Maybe, but you still owe me Ditto."  
  
"Damn," she said with a smile, "I thought you would forget." She quickly gave him her rare card and they went over and sat down on the park bench.  
  
"You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll live. Just need a couple seconds." After said couple seconds, she got up without trouble. "Well, I guess I should be going, seeing as I'm no longer in the tournament."  
  
Bk stood up. "Well, if you insist." They exchanged a big hug. "I'll see you next time, then."  
  
"You bet. See ya!" Phenicia waved as she head off.  
  
"Bye!" Bk went off in his own direction. It was nice seeing friends, but he still had a tournament to win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time on Toonami Dual!  
  
-Things heat up literally as Red Dragon Zero and Robster80 battle it out in a battle of Fighters against Mechs! What's this? Shenlong the Eternal Dragon? Oh boy!  
  
-Phantom Mask fights the last person he would ever want to meet in person, the infamous Alan Capello, back from the graveyard! But what's this? He's got a Fuzor Dragon Deck from Globex? Prepare for dragon on dragon action!.  
  
-Super Hurricane shows off his moves, but can he back it up against Mako Tsunami and his ocean monsters?  
  
-The Card Axis has company, a challenger has emerged to face off against them! However, he's not even human... 


	5. Alan's final destruction! SH's ultimate ...

SH: (drowns in a pile of homework) Aaaauuugh!  
  
Drode: (pops in, smirks) Come on already! Did you get it finished?  
  
SH: (groans as he points to the monitor)  
  
Drode: Great! It's about time you did something useful. (pushes the submit button)  
  
SH: Oh, and tell the folks at home I don't own Alan Capallo. He's one of Descendant of the Dragon's creations, from Survivor 3 and 4, in which I had consent from DotD to annihilate him. , and that the authors own themselves. I own myself and all the new element cards I design. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Toei. And if anyone who can tell me who Rebecca Hawkin's name is in the non-dub, as well as her Japanese Voice actress, it would be greatly needed. (goes off to find research for the murder game as well as the coded word "CGABE" formed from AZILE's simple code)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This looks like the place." A mysterious voice said, as the light sound of footsteps fell upon the duel arena of Kaiba Craft 3. The figure was at the moment shadowed for some reason, but was very swift as he dodged a pair of guards passing by. The figure grinned, as they walked back into the room, and produced a black sword of unknown origin. Slik! He shoved the sharp point of it into the ground, cutting the thick metal as if it was paper. The blade shone brightly as the floor melted from it's dark magic, and the figure fell through without a scream.  
  
"Three-point landing as always." The figure said as time slowed down, allowing him to drop gracefully on his feet. Then the big lights flashed on all sides on him, partly cutting down on sight. Whiiiirrr! Clank! Whiiiiiirrrr! Clank! Five Globex Drones appeared, sent in through the floor, fully armed.  
  
"Ah, the first author, and through one of my entrances too." The sound of Duke Devlin said over the loudspeaker, as the drones walked towards the figure. The figure smiled as the sluglish drones gathered energy in their palms. "This is your exam in order to fight Pegasus. You have 6 rooms to go through in order to fight the Card Axis, each much harder than the rest. What is your name?"  
  
"Funny you should mention names," The figure chuckled as he brought his sword up to bear. The room lit up, and the figure was uncloaked. He was probably 10 years at the most, but had very distinct adult features. His ears were Vulcan-like, his eyes blood-red, and his hair a messy blonde. He was dressed in a archer's green suit, carrying a pack of different shields and weaponry. His sword was black, and was half the size of him, his shield had a odd snake design on it. "I am the one known as Lost-Link of the Five Hades Mutants. I have heard of your pathetic tournament, and soon the others will be joining me." He opened his hand, and a bomb appeared instantly. "Allow me to show you what a Mutant Author is capable of! Bomb Masquerade!" He threw the bomb high into the air, and in a flash, became hundreds of small bombs.  
  
"I'm also combining it with Swift Rang!" He yelled as twin red-colored boomerangs appeared, and he tossed them at the drones. In just a few seconds, the rang went right through the drones thick metal, and then the bombs hit home with the impact of a Rocket Fuel explosion. KA-BOOOOM! They exploded all over, turning the drones into scrap metal.  
  
"Nice try, but this is only round one. To get to the next room, you must go through 3 rounds." Duke said, slightly impressed, but still going to make it hard on the Elvin boy. "And there's plenty of rules to go with it, but I'll explain as you progress." WHIRRRR! The floor in front opened and five new Droids appeared, this time with laser-sabers.  
  
"Bring-It-On." Lost-Link said, as he drew out his sword, ready to fight to the death.  
  
Opening Song  
  
Itsumade mo wasurenai Takusan no mono moratta ne Sora no iro utsushite hikaru aoi houseki ya  
  
(The opening scene appears to be a happy meadow with dozens of authors, but after a few seconds, the sky becomes dark and flashes lightning)  
  
koi no tachi hane mawaru hiroi ni wa ja nai motto motto daijina mono wo  
  
(A pair of red eyes opens in the darkness as it launches a barrage of bolts, zapping several in their tracks. Two giant black hands reach down and snare some of the authors, silencing them permanently. However, a single card is launched and hit's one of the eyes, angering the beast. The person who threw it is none other than NocturneD, who holds his sword high for a battle to the death.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(A shot of thousands of centipede-like creatures in combat with different authors. However, 6 streams of light shoot down from above and crash, revealing 6 very powerful cards that glow and transform. Six Authors are by each one, their faces are unseen because of their helmets.)  
  
Yuuyake no sakamichi de Kataguruma shite moratta ne Warui koto shikarezu ni tada Kanashii me wo shita  
  
(The authors point at the army, and the monsters glow as their respective energies combine into a giant energy ball and fires, killing every person in it's path. That over, the monsters glow purple and disappear, never to be unlocked again after the destruction they've caused.)  
  
Tooi hibi utsusu kamera Dare no kokoro ni mo Kitto kitto aru hazu dakara  
  
(Screenshot of the present, with Yugi and the others laughing. A battle in the sky between two legendary birds that rain down fire and ice on the ground. Civilians fleeing, with others staring at each other in defiantance. A dozen bombs destroying a building, with Marik staring in disbelief.)  
  
mi toji meguru Arubamu no kazu dake Boku-tachi wa otona ni naru yo  
  
(Shot of the different present day authors, with their weapons at the ready. NocturneD is in the front, although he isn't related to THE NocturneD, and flashes a smile. However, Ultima Trev comes up from behind and gives him a knuckle noogie, in which both laugh and the others sweatdrop)  
  
Tsunaideku kizuna Hitori kara futari ne Te to te wo kasane ai Ato kara kuru kimi ni Onaji mono wa dashitai kara  
  
(Shot of Pegasus brutally defeating a duelist with a monster that looks similar to a Jigglypuff with fangs. Another shot is Duke encasing a reluctant bodyguard in a large dice cube for disobeying him. Finally, a shot of Globex, scratching his beard as he overlooks the city, his eyes glowing red.)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(Shot of all the authors raising their arms as their watches/chronoshifters glow. The clouds turn dark as large green tentacles begin to impale the Earth. Tea and Yugi are in each other's arms, as Yami looks on with interest. Bakura and the other Millennium holders look on as well)  
  
Kinou kara kyou he Kyou kara asu he to Boku-tachi wa aruite yuku yo  
  
(Finally, a vision of the sun setting as the authors, right now on the beach, are relaxing and enjoying themselves.)  
  
(End Song)  
  
Battle City Harbor  
  
Unlike most of the city, the entire area was completely fogged over by Globex's influence. Or rather, the several dozen fog machines pumping out thick smog to layer the area. The small fishing boats and all forms of travel by sea were hastily evacuated and then annihilated by Drones. The people themselves were escorted and evicted from the premises till further notice.  
  
"What could Globex be up to?" The voice of Phantom Mask wondered as the fog began to part for his presence, a young lady in white robes seemed to shove it aside, in order to see the shipyard below.  
  
"WRRRROOOOOOOO!" A blowhorn bellowed as ships of some sort appeared to be coming from the north. They were gigantic from ground level, each wide enough to support five football fields and a hockey stadium, and still have room to boot. In fact, they looked like Aircraft Carriers, only without aircraft or personnel, and were red colored instead of black. Phantom Mask's eyes widened at the cargo on the ships. Toonami Cards, unpackaged, opened all over the decks, perhaps hundreds of thousands on each one. Rare cards, common cards, every type of Promo and Counterfeit card was on those ships, as well as thousands of Duel Disks from Toy's R Us. (where one can get easily on the net)  
  
"Man, it's if Globex was preparing an invasion of sorts." Phantom Mask said to himself as he hovered over the ships and their precious cargo. "Still, you'd think he would've hired a guard or something."  
  
TSSSSEEEW! A orange beam of light was fired from one of the ships and struck his back before he even countered. It didn't exactly hurt, just burned a little. His staff glowed white as the burn disappeared, and he sighed in relief. However, that didn't stop him from finding out the source.  
  
"Show yourself!" Phantom Mask said, his eyes turning amber. His staff glowed as well, as boxes and planks fell up into the air, and exploded, raining rare cards all over. The person who fired the shot was partly halfway in the air, but it was the cards he held in his hand that peaked Phantom Mask's interest. "The super rare Neo-Queen Serenity!" He vanished in a flash.  
  
"Huh?" The cloaked figure gaped as the masked duelist disappeared, then felt his hand breaking from a uncontrollable grip. "Aaaccck!" He dropped the card and an invisible force grabbed it, pulling it back into Phantom Mask's hands. The figure drew back and became one with the fog.  
  
"One of the most powerful cards in Toonami Duel, and you just happened to be looting this place. I should kick your sorry can for even getting close to such a card. Show yourself, coward!" His staff glowed as gravity kicked in and dropped to the ground in perfect form. The figure growled, walking forward, as he took off his mask. Phantom Mask gasped. It was...  
  
(A/N:I love pulling a Chris McFeely © who of course is not my property )  
  
"Alan Capello?" Indeed, it was the infamous bonehead of the News Media, but for some reason he didn't look like himself for some reason. Of course, that reason is mostly because he was gray-skinned and had black eyes. Also, his clothes stunk as if they've never been washed for several months.  
  
"Do I know you? Hmmph, doesn't matter, you're probably one of the authors who witnessed my awesome power during Survivor 4. Oh, that's right, I kicked their butts! Hahaha!" The madman laughed as he produced his duel disk, and put in his card deck.  
  
"All I know is that you were supposed to be locked up forever in the Shadow Realm." Phnatom Mask said, his eyes flashing as his watch glowed red.  
  
"Ah yes, shame I didn't see 'Globie' and that Kaiser fella there. Playing Duel Monsters against myself gets boring after a year or so, but thankfully I was released due to this man named Globex." Alan laughed as he looked at his cards, his battle aura a pale purple. The fog around them turned black and misty, as they seemed to be in the Shadow Realm.  
  
'I'll have to remember to kill Globex AFTER I deal with him.' Phantom Mask thought as he prepared to activate the power of Motion to the Motionless to his deck. After all, there was a chance the carrier would sink and the holo- emitters would drown. His cards glowed white and he grinned with his eyes at the ugly jerk and a half.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm part dead, but at least it allows me to use my customized TD deck that Globex gave me as a Enforcer. Globex speaks highly of you, but you won't get far against me! I summon Buster Eagle!" A sphere of energy shot from his deck and struck the floor.A giant of a metal bird launches out of the floor, carrying an impressive arsenal of weapons and it's tin cannons. (Buster Eagle 1800/1300)  
  
"If you're a enforcer, why not wager your locator cards?" Phantom Mask said, stalling for time as the cards continued to flash throughout his deck, nearly completing the ritual of Rebirth. After all, this was no mere Toonami Duel game, but a Cursed Battle; one he had to win or lose his soul.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Funny, but apparently we have a partial standoff. You have my Neo- Queen Serenity, awhile I have Atomsk the Pirate King!" Alan said, showing off a gold card with a blank picture on it. Phantom Mask didn't appear to be bothered.  
  
"I fail to see the standoff. Okay, Sailor Jupiter, go! Attack his Buster Eagle!" The card was placed on the disk, and instantly, a very realistic Sailor Jupiter appeared. Sensing trouble from the Buster Eagle, she seemed to chant her attack. (Sailor Jupiter 2000/1800)  
  
"Hmmph! I play the trap card, Shadow Spell! It reduces your Sailor down 700 ATT!" The chains shot all over the place, entwining the warrior of lightning.  
  
'He didn't even announce that card!' Phantom Mask thought as the chains binded her neck, weakening her chant.  
  
"I'm a Enforcer, and we don't play by the rules! Buster Eagle,attack his Sailor Jupiter!" Alan shouted, as the winged demon shot down upon the warrior.  
  
"(4000-3500) Aaugh! I play a card in defense mode and put two cards face down. Thread carefully, for you won't have the privilege to strike twice!" Phantom Mask said, taking the blunt of the gusts.  
  
(Alan grinned evilly as he put another card down without announcing, and then put a monster in ATT mode. "I now play Berzerk Fury! (2100/1900) Attack his defense monster!" The iron dino-mite opened his big mouth and released three Charged Particle Beams.  
  
"I don't think so! Activate Trap Card! Spirit Mirror! It reflects the attack right back at your Life Points!" A large ghost girl holding a mirror appeared and countered the attack. With that the beam reflected off the lady with the mirror and struck Alan dead-on (A/N: I love puns).  
  
Alan snarled as he recovered, drawing a new card. "I play Fusion! It allows me to combine Berzerk Fury and Buster Eagle into Buster Berzerk Fury!" The two attach, and the Berzerk Fury powers up to max. (BBF: 2600/2200) "I could attack, but fusions need a turn to prepare. But I doubt anything in your deck can beat this."  
  
"That's what you think! I play Jackie Chan, and use the Element Card 'Unity of the Talismans" to raise his DEF and ATT by 1000!" (Jackie Chan-1700/2100 -2700/3100) And I switch my card to ATT mode, Uncle!" (Uncle-1400/2500) "His effect increases Jackie's power 400 ATT!" (Jackie Chan-2700- 3100)"Attack!" Jackie rose up to the challenge and glowed with a supernatural light. Jackie then yelled out his trademark scream as he jumped at the giant beast, and with one swift ox-powered kick, annihilated it.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that! Time Machine! It brings my Buster Berserk Fury from one turn ago!" The machine from Casper appeared and the demon dino rose from the pit of the scrapyard.  
  
"I'm telling right now, cheating will get you nowhere." Phantom Mask accused diligently.  
  
"Says you. I draw." With that he took a card and looked at it with a smug grin, "I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to discard two to get three new cards," He disposed of the weak hand and got three new ones. "Finally I play one card face-down and a Rev Raptor in defense mode."  
  
'A trap no doubt.' "I place one card face down and summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon onto the field! Red Eyes, attack his Rev Raptor!" (Red Eyes 2400/2100) The beast rose into the air and prepared a Fireball.  
  
Alan's eyes widened in excitement. "Activate Element Card! Ancient Vile! This card allows me to absorb your Red Eyes and my Buster Berserk Fury to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Say goodbye to whatever hope you have left!" The two creatures screamed as a new more powerful monster appeared before Phantom Mask. It screamed it's powerful battle cry.  
  
"I doubt it, as I place two cards face down and activate my Element Card that I won from Chibi Chan, Dragon Hatchlings! It brings 2 Red Eyes onto the field and revives one of them from the graveyard also on the field for only 500 LP. Then I play the special Element Card, Toonami Magic! It fuses my 3 dragons and Chan into one ultimate force! Behold! The mystic champion, the Jackie Chan Dragon Warrior!" The field rumbled in flames as a massive Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew out of the floor and roared. Then Jackie flew up and landed on it's middle neck, clothed in the garb of the 8 immortals. (5700/4900)  
  
"No! I have no cards nor a stronger monster to destroy that! I've failed you Mister Globex! But rest assured the Paraspies I've ordered will divide and conquer!" Alan wailed as he looked at the behemoth before him. Phantom Mask's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Paraspies? I hope that wasn't what I thought I heard. Oh well, finish him off. Twelve Talisman Oblivion, now!" Jackie yelled at the top of his lungs as the three headed dragon grew pumped on magic, it's fireballs changed from red to blue. In a split second, the entire arena where Alan was stood silent, then became a smoking crater. Alan's LP fell like a rock, as two of the dragons and Jackie Chan fired a burst of combustion at his LP.  
  
"Aaaaugh!" Alan fell over heels, worn out from the attacks. Phantom Mask's eyes grinned as he walked over and took his BEUD and three locator cards. Then stomped down hard on Alan's thumb, breaking it, then cracked the remainder of his playing hand. "What the heck are you doing? Finish me off!" Alan screamed like a sissy as Phantom Mask dislocated Alan's wrist.  
  
"No, I'll take my time on you. You deserve a long painful death." Phantom Mask murmured as he broke Alan's hamstring, causing the guy to screech in pain. Alan's eyes looked on hatefully at his foe, as he crept his working arm back on his pocket.  
  
SWISH! A laser knife struck out at our unaware hero, cutting the bandanna away from his face. It fell down to the floor softly as a feather. Alan's eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
  
"Then again, I'll make it fast yet highly painful. That was uncalled for."  
  
"Wait! It- " TSSSEEW! Alan's mouth fused together from the Heat Beam Eyes shot from Phantom Mask. Phantom Mask sighed in annoyance as he kicked away the weak blaster in Alan's hands.  
  
"Pity it had to end up this way, Alan, but you wrecked my favorite bandanna. You shouldn't have picked a fight with me, but now I can finish you off. And this time, you wouldn't be coming back." He glared at he remnants of his Bandanna and took a new one out from his pants pocket. Alan fumbled backwards as Phantom Mask reapplied the new bandanna, and watched in terror as the clouds turned crimson. "You see, I'm about to pull a 7-pronged attack to see how much pain I can place before you die. You will be my first guinea pig. Activate Chronoshifter, now!" His watch went off like a siren, as a Tiger Talisman, a Twin Card, and a Mirror card came forth materializing in front of him. Alan groaned as now seven Phantom Masks appeared before him. Their staffs materialized and Clow Cards loomed overhead, circling their masters whims.  
  
"Power!" One of them jumped up, covered in a pink aura, and slammed his staff into his leg, shattering the bone joints like glass.  
  
"Arrow!" The second one said as he leapt up and straightened his aim at Alan, sending a barrage of arrows into his arms, pining him down. Blood dripped from the wounds, and he moaned painfully.  
  
"Watery!" The third one said as a massive flood fell from the sky, hitting Alan with the force of a Airliner. Alan's chest fell, as if his ribs were broken.  
  
"Firey!" The fourth yelled as a fireball shot forth and caused the second leg to burn, but not spread, inflicting his tissue in the most torturous of ways. Alan squirmed, unable to scream.  
  
"Earth!" A massive boulder fell down, and crushed his you-know-what with good accuracy. Alan's eyes bulged as he could no longer feel between the legs.  
  
"Freeze!" Alan was frozen solid, his expression stuck stupid.  
  
"It wasn't nice knowing you." The real Phantom Mask said as he opened his palm to reveal the Dragon Talisman. Alan's eyes quivered in fear as the Talisman absorbed the rage apparent on Phantom Mask's face. Swish! A cloaked figure zoomed by and grabbed the card out of Alan's hands. TSSSSSSEEEEW! The power of combustion flashed Alan's pitiful life before his eyes, shattering his cocoons body in multiple places. What remained was just guts, pieces of bones, and lots of blood. The idiot formerly known as Alan was now a puddle of goo.  
  
"Well, that's that." Phantom Mask said, kicking part of Alan's 'brain' into the water below, "I'll have to check out this God Card's special abilities first, then find out who took Atomsk. As for Alan, I'll send in a clean-up crew to get rid of the remnants." He floated upwards and disappeared into the fog, unaware of the hundreds of black skinned, slimy one-eyed worms crawling out of the boxes and hull.  
  
Domino Sea World Stadium  
  
The crowd roared in excitement as Mako had once again defied the Killer Whales lunge at his leg, and dived under the war, carrying nothing but his ugly boxers and a small fish. Two minutes went by as bubbles kept coming up to the surface, the crowd watched patiently. Then the number of bubbles popped up and the crowd gasped, worried that he was killed by the hungry Orca. Then it shot out of the water, causing a massive splash that covered the front seats completely, getting exceptional complains.  
  
"Ta da!" Mako said as he leapt from the snout of the killer whale and jumped onto the platform. The audience cheered in amazement, hoping he would do something even more dangerous. Mako waved as he took out the fish basket, feeding the poorly abused mammal.  
  
"Mako Tsunami of the Ocean Depths, I challenge you to a duel!" A loud piercing yell was heard over the crowds, silencing them. A whirlwind shot from the water as Super Hurricane seemed to split the waves by his powerful aura. Mako looked at the duelist with a gaping mouth. SH smirked as he put his deck on the disk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Super Hurricane  
  
ATT/DEF: 3050/0  
  
Speciality: Zoids (War-type)  
  
Rare Card: Ancient Deathsaur  
  
Traps: Mysteriously Deadly  
  
Deck: 45 Cards  
  
Special Attack: Final Destination (A/M: BWAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Weapon: Twin 11-inch Guns with powerful shells  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
M: I accept your challenge! Let's-  
  
SH: (draws card) DUEL! (Black clouds hover around the arena, as red lightning bolts strike the metal bleachers, paralyzing some of the spectators. That is the cue for the crowd to leave in panic)  
  
Crowd: (panics and runs away)  
  
M: (draws card) Odd weather we're having. I'll start off by placing a monster in defense mode.  
  
SH: (draws card, doesn't look at the cards in hand) Ditto. 'Looks like a game of chess he wants to play.' (places card down)  
  
M: (draws card) 'Strange, he doesn't even look like he sees the cards in his hand.' Another monster in defense mode. (places card down)  
  
SH: (draws card) I lay one card face down. (places card down)  
  
M: (draws card) I'll sacrifice the two monsters for a new monster and place it under the sea. (shadowy figure appears)  
  
SH: (draws card) I'll play a monster in attack mode, but put him underwater as well. (shadowy figure appears)  
  
M: (draws card) A ocean duelist as well? Hmm, I play one card face down. (places card down)  
  
SH: (draws card) I sacrifice my two Cannon Tortoise to summon a higher monster. Yet keep it underwater. (bigger shadow)  
  
M: I'll place a monster underwater as well in Defense mode. (big shadow)  
  
SH: Ha! Effect activate! War Shark, crush his monster! (A barrage of missiles shoot out and Mako's monster explodes)  
  
M: Huh?  
  
SH: Allow me to explain, War Shark is in Defense Mode. Thus it cannot attack until a monster is in ATT mode. You wasted your turn! Now, I play the card Double Take! I discard two cards (monsters) and get four cards! (gets them in hand, but doesn't look at them.  
  
M: I'll now use the magic card Umi! Which increases my Legendary Fisherman by 200 ATT! (LF: 2050/1600) Attack!  
  
SH: (draws card, bored) Dang. But at least I can play this card, Card Destruction! It will get rid of both hands and replace it with a new one! 'Goodbye Rev Raptor and Zekes'  
  
M: I don't know why doing that, it just paved the way for my fisherman! Attack his LP!  
  
SH: Sorry, but when sent to the graveyard, Zeke is able to reappear to take the blow! (The white dino flies up and explodes upon contact of the spear, SH loses damage)  
  
SH: (draws card) (4000-1950) 'Excellent' I play Gustav in DEF mode! (Gustav 1200/2100) and place one card face down.  
  
M: Hmm.I'll place one card facedown and a monster in defense mode.  
  
SH: (draws card) Hmm, I'll also play Elephander in DEF mode. (Elephander 1500/2400)  
  
M: Aw, this reminds me of a tale that my father used to tell-  
  
SH: Talk later, duel now.  
  
M: (draws card) I'll just place another monster in DEF mode.  
  
SH: (draws card) I'll place one card facedown and use the card Shield and Shield! It allows me to swap DEF and ATT for one turn! I'll have Elephander attack your fisherman, then my Gustav your Defense monster!  
  
M: Activate Trap Card! Torrential Tribute! (The water overtakes War Shark and Elephander)  
  
SH: I have a trap of my own, the rare card Raigeki! It annihilates all monsters on the field! (Lightning bolts shoot down, destroying the monsters and magic cards)  
  
M: No, Father!  
  
SH: (fuming) Will you stop talking about him?  
  
M: Why?  
  
SH: I have people to fight for, too! Now make your move!  
  
M: (draws card) I lay a monster in defense mode and one card facedown  
  
SH: (draws card) 'Man, you really have a thing for defense. Sort of like Black Panther when we dueled. Aw, it was such a glorious fight to the bitter end. But he cheated, using two of the same illegal rare card against me!' I play two cards face down, and end my turn.  
  
M: I play Monster Reborn to bring forth my Whale King Fortress!  
  
SH: Whoop de do. Now watch as I destroy your Whale King Fortress!  
  
M: Impossible, you have no monsters!  
  
SH: That's what I wanted you to think. See the pretty card? That's my trump card! Element Card, activate! Tag Team Revival!(the card goes up and flashes as three monsters appear on the field) It allows me to select 3 cards from the graveyard and revive them for a sacrifice! Behold, Mako, for a monster beyond comparison, a being that crushes Magic Elementals into powder! (A massive fortress appears behind SH, and explodes, sending real shrapnel into the panicked running crowd. A metal T-rex like monster appears behind SH, and he grins wickedly) (Deathsaur 3500/2800)  
  
M: What is that thing?  
  
SH: It's my Deathsaur! A beast designed with trap destroying spikes! (The beast's eyes lit up as it's tail launches a barrage at the trap card, destroying it in a millisecond.  
  
SH: But that's not all, you see, one can play two Element Cards at a time, so the one next to it will insure my victory! Activate second Element Card! Customize! (Strange energy waves circle and entangle the giant dinosaur, freezing it to stone. However, it begins to grow and evolve, adding new features such as it's new vents instead of the Particle Fan, and grows bulky in armor. The stone cracks after 10 seconds of evolution, and the giant is released, screaming for chaos and massacre) (Ancient Deathsaur 4000/3800)  
  
M: Ack!  
  
SH: (smirks) You should never have accepted this duel, Mako, for this creature might as well be an Egyptian God Card! Observe! (4000-8000) It's special ability is Graveyard Absorption, for each Mech in the graveyard, it gains 500 ATT! Now! Finish him off my beast of machinery! Super-Nova Particle Cannon! (The giant beast opens wide, showing hundreds of metal teeth and a pulsing blue orb. It releases the beam, frying the giant whale and blows up part of the stadium, going out even farther in a wake of destruction through nearby emptied skyscrapers.)  
  
M: (4000-0 LP) (gets knocked away by the attack, as he has several burns, and his hair is smoking black. ) What the?  
  
SH: (Uses a wind funnel to suck up three locator cards and his Umi) You lost, and to a professional no less. I suggest you take up Go Fish, it's safer than chasing a MIA father whom you'll never meet again.  
  
M: (Stumbles) No...come back...I need a ambulance.  
  
SH: (Walks away) They're on their way, I called in advance. You should always take a soothsayer's word, as I knew you would fail ahead of time. That is my power of prediction, nearly absolute. 'Joe, you are going to get it now...' (grins)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Drode: You do realize Mako is going to kill you for burning his hair.  
  
SH: So? He should have kept it black, like a normal fisherman.  
  
Drode: And what about that battle between Robster80 and RDZ?  
  
SH: I haven't got a e-mail about their decks. I'll check on that later..(walks off stage)  
  
Drode: (blows a raspberry) Pfffffffffft! Anyway, this is just a little song SH found, as he can only remember the first sentence of it  
  
Jammer: (my younger but densely muscled brother) -------, I need to use the computer!  
  
SH: (growls as his brother takes over the computer, Drode sighs in annoyance)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
- Closing Song: Change The World -  
  
I want to change the world  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Next Time on Toonami Duel!  
  
-Snap gets Slifer and prepares a set-up duel with the now dazed Yugi Muto. However, can he stand up to the new chaotic resident of the Millennium Puzzle?  
  
-Ishizu and Bakura are in the fight of their lives against a bunch of Fighter-type Duelists who carve the taste of human blood....  
  
-Ultima Trev tests his new secret weapon on someone with the power of Exodia, but who could this inflicted figure be?  
  
-And the duel of Robster 80 and RDZ begins with a bang! (If they ever call back of course) 


End file.
